Entre el cigarro y la sangre
by SweetnessKai
Summary: Crack/OC... Scott Kirkland trabajando para su hermano pequeño en el negocio que les dejo su padre antes de morir, a él solo una casa en Edimburgo. Todo tomará un giro inesperado al conocer al rumano. summary sucks. . .
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! :D he aqui uno de mis proyectos sin terminar aun que tenia arrumbado con polvo en los rincones de mi pc, ojalá y les agrade, lo escribo con todas las ganas del mundo ^^ **_

_**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes estan un poco OC, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, también le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Gracias ^^_

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

¿Qué más satisfactorio que trabajar de _barman_ en uno de los establecimientos más famosos de Londres?

Lo único que no cuadraba en la mente de Scott era: ¿por qué cuando su padre, un famoso inversionista al morir repartió las riquezas y las tierras que tenía en Irlanda a sus hermanos gemelos Liam y Jonathan, las casas de Gales a su hermano Glen y al menor, Arthur, el bar? ¿Por qué lo dejaron a él trabajando de barman y no le heredaron nada? No lo sabía, moría de rabia al recordar al juez leer ese testamento de mierda. Bueno, se equivocaba, le repartieron parte del dinero que tenía su padre y la casa en Edimburgo, pero… ¿Por qué diablos en Edimburgo y porque no ahí mismo en Londres? Estaba enojado, frustrado y confundido.

Pero que va, trabajaba en uno de los mejores lugares de Londres, el bar 93 Feet East, del cual su hermano era el nuevo dueño.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, ¡él es hermano mayor! A muy duras penas le prestaba atención a su padre, desde sus quince comenzó su rebeldía, su adicción al cigarro y al whisky. Pero dejando su _adorable _pasado atrás, los clientes no dejaban de acercarse, algunas veces hasta le tocaba presenciar peleas de parejas contra amantes de los mismos y esas cosas de mierda para él, esas cosas lo incomodaban.

Estaba estresado, su única compasión: pensar en que faltaba poco para que terminará el día, de todos modos, mañana comenzaría el turno de la noche.

* * *

-¡Scott! –una voz conocida para el pelirrojo se escuchó de algún lugar la cocina del bar. Era su hermano menor. Ya había terminado su turno ahora, ¿qué rayos quería?

-¿Qué quieres? –A pesar de que era el mayor siempre recibía las órdenes de su pequeño y molesto hermano Arthur… y tenía que obedecerlas.

-Deja de hablarme en eso tono, _fucking bastard… _Aquí soy tu jefe y debes respetarme como tal.

-Respeto mis bolas, imbécil… -Para su suerte, se encontraban solos en la barra de bebidas.

El cejón menor solo rechinó los dientes y movía la cabeza en forma de negación soltando así un ''nunca cambiaras, maldito…'', consiguiendo una sonrisa satisfactoria del otro, al saber que siempre lograba cerrarle la boca, pero esta vez ya no podía golpearlo, ni aunque fuera un empujón.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Arthur? –Intentó poner amabilidad en su tono pero no lo consiguió, no del todo.

-Antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías limpiar las mesas? Esta vez las dejaron peor que anteriores veces y es para la clientela de la noche… Si no te molesta… -Seguido de esto tomó camino hacia su oficina.

-Claro…, después de que termine de ir a cagar y tragarme tus órdenes hermano… -Suspiro después de su sarcasmo, amaba su sarcasmo, se sentía genial y superior a la vez al hablarle así a su hermano, pero ya que era su jefe y le quedaba media hora para salir y terminar su turno, se dispuso a limpiar las mesas y con esto todo el salón completo.

El reloj marcaba las nueve y treinta minutos, su hora de salida, fue por sus cosas, se lavó las manos y después salió por la puerta trasera, claro por donde todo el personal y hasta su hermano debían entrar.

Caminaba hacia su pequeño departamento, ni tan pequeño ni tan grande, era adecuado para una persona de veinticuatro años que estaba ya casi cercano a sus veinticinco, contaba con su hermano que vivía en Irlanda, unas cuantas chicas sexys de la preparatoria y uno de sus amigos, su mejor amigo el francés y el alemán, sin contar que este último trajera a su hermano menor, y tampoco como olvidar a su mejor amiga, la húngara y mesera del trabajo, que llevaba menos tiempo ahí pero aun así se llevaron de maravilla desde el primer día.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo transcurría normal a pesar de que ese día iría del turno de la noche, se levantó tarde, como antes acostumbraba. Las 11:30 a.m nada tarde para él, hasta le parecía que era demasiado temprano, se metió a la ducha y se dispuso a recoger un poco su departamento, de todos modos el viernes en la noche tendría visitas, sí, celebraría su cumpleaños.

Para no aburrirse y perder su tiempo (malgastándolo viendo sus revistas Playboy y comprándolas), decidió salir a caminar tranquilamente hacia la casa de su amiga, nada mal para gastar su tiempo libre por la mañana y una parte de la tarde.

Caminó tres cuadras del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, doblo a la izquierda y siguió derecho, continuo caminando pero antes paso a comprarle un nuevo sartén, porque los que utilizaba para _cocinar_ extrañamente aparecían deformados, algunas veces hasta se rompían del agarrador, extraño y perturbador para el escocés que hacía que le surgieran las dudas como: ¿qué carajos hace con los pobres sartenes que le regala de vez en cuando? ¿Acaso se masturba o viola gente con ellos? No lo sabía, despejo sus dudas prendiendo un cigarrillo y caminando hacia la calle para tomar el metro y dirigirse a su destino, la casa de su amiga Elizabeta.

Pero que sorpresa se encontró cuando llegó a la estación del metro, ella se encontraba bajando del tren que apenas había llegado al lugar. Corrió hacia él y lo tacleó debidamente como ella suele hacerlo.

-¡SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT! –Gritó rápidamente ella, abrazándolo y asfixiándolo como la última vez que casi lo dejaba desmayado en el pobre bar.

-E…El… -Estaba a punto de colapsar o eso creía él. Lo soltó y después le dedicó su sonrisa, la misma de todos los días, la que siempre expresaba que era feliz.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué te trae por acá?...

-Iba a visitarte… ¿Pero tú a dónde te dirigías?

-A tu hermosa casa, mi querido Scott…. –Le dio unas leves palmadas en el hombro y se dirigieron hacia el departamento, suerte para él que lo recogió si no que asco de hogar tendría.

No supo en que maldito momento comenzó a llevarse tan bien con esa chica, la pasaría genial, mucho mejor que con su hermano Arthur, era como tener a sus otros 3 hermanos pero en una sola persona, si que los extrañaba, solo estaba seguro de que su hermano Jonathan vendría a verlo en el día de su cumpleaños.

Siguieron la ruta que anteriormente Scott atravesó para llegar al metro hasta llegar finalmente al edificio donde este se hospedaba.

El sartén que traía en la bolsa se lo entregó inmediatamente con un tic característico de él en su ojo. Estaba atónito aun dudando de que rayos les hacía a los pobres sartenes que no tienen la culpa de tener una dueña tan así de agresiva y que tenga una que otra tendencia lésbica, pero es su amiga y la quería tal como es, raro en él, que la mayoría de las chicas solo las quería para tener sexo y dejarlas al día siguiente con algún pretexto barato.

Llegaron al departamento, Scott abrió la puerta y Elizabeta se lanzó al sillón como si fuera su propio hogar, el dejo la sartén y prendió un cigarro y se lanzó también a uno de sus sillones acompañando a la húngara.

-¿Y qué harás el viernes? Tú sabes es tu cumpleaños y no sé qué planes tendrás para ese día.

-Tal vez mi hermano, que está en Irlanda venga y otros dos imbéciles de la preparatoria.

-¿Invitarás a Arthur?

-No, ese idiota siempre que se embriaga se la pasa llorando y quejándose de su ex novio.

-¿Alfred?... Pobre tipo… -hizo una mueca como si estuviera sintiendo dolor, como comprendiendo al hermano menor de este.

-Me encanta cuando se pone en ese modo, es tan "adorable"… -Le dio un toque a su cigarro, después de hablar con su dulce sarcasmo sacando así una risita de Eli.- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

-No nada, solo que… -suspiró profundamente, oliendo el aroma de cigarro en el lugar.- ¿No te cansas de matarte todos los días con eso?

-No.

Silencio por unos largos cinco minutos.

-Ya veo. Hoy es mi día de descanso por eso vine a verte –Sonrió.

-Yo hoy voy de noche, tendré que soportar nuevamente a las parejas de amantes pelearse entre sí porque la esposa de no sé quien llegó y esas tonterías. –Dijo, recargando su cabeza hacia atrás y colocándose cómodamente en su sillón.

-Son divertidas si le encuentras el chiste, bueno, cuando entiendes el cómo se enteró y esas cosas.

-Para mí son algo molestas. Me joden la puta existencia… Mas que tener a mi hermano de jefe, es mejor joderlo a él a que me jodan a mí con esas escenitas baratas. -Comentó.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que a Elizabeta le dio hambre, claro su estómago delatándola de que no había comido nada desde que llegó, Scott como la _buena _persona que suele ser, raras veces pero lo es, le ofreció ir al restaurante de su amigo el francés. Fueron al restaurante que se encontraba a tan solo tres calles del edificio del departamento de Scott, por su suerte el francés se encontraba ahí ya que era el dueño y el chef de ahí mismo.

Estaba colocando unos carteles, como si fuera a mostrar su nuevo menú o algo así.

-Scott –Le llamo reconociéndolo desde lejos con la chica a un lado de él.- Pero cómo pasa el tiempo. ¿Quién es tu nueva…?-Ni termino la frase porque había comenzado a sentir la próxima amenaza del pelirrojo.

-Ella es Elizabeta, es mi amiga, no mal pienses maldito.

-Oh, claro que no mi querido amigo Scott, pasa toma asiento.

Entraron, el lugar acaba de ser limpiado, Elizabeta escogió la mesa y tomo el menú en cuanto se sentó, decidiéndose por la deliciosa comida que se imaginaba, el escocés hizo lo mismo se coloco en pose pensante y se puso a decidir.

Bastaron solo 3 minutos para decisión final de Elizabeta, termino pidiendo el platillo principal de la casa: Champiñones Rellenos y Scott una sopa de ajo, ahora solo les quedaba esperar al francés o a uno de sus trabajadores, pero al parecer el francés les tomo la orden, por lo que se pusieron a esperar sus respectivas comidas.

25 minutos después, los dos ya se encontraban disfrutando de sus platillos, y el francés les acompañaba.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Scott? Tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí, se me hizo casi una eternidad… -El francés guiñó su ojo como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Nada interesante… Que hoy voy de turno de la noche en el bar, por si quieres ir Francis.

-_Oui _ - Exclamó el joven francés. Pero segundos después de analizar del lugar del que se trataba, abrió los ojos de golpe.- Espera…. ¿Sigues trabajando en mismo bar cierto?

-Sí.

-Mmmm…. –Francis se puso en la pose pensante, cruzando su pierna y apoyándose en la palma de su mano.-

-Me imagino que sigues resentido por lo de la última vez, Francis… ¿O miento?

El francés empezó a reír nervioso, esa vez, jodido inglés de cejas pobladas algún día se las habría de pagar.

- No, no… No sé de qué me hablas querida.

Los dos ya habían terminado sus platillos, Scott como su costumbre después de comer prendió uno de sus cigarrillos y le dio un leve toque, soltando el humo con tanta relajación, Elizabeta lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Sigues con eso Scott? Algún día te matarás si continuas con ese ritmo en tu adicción con los cigarros.

-Eli… -Suspiro y le dio otro toque- a mi no me pasará nada, estas cosas son como dulces para mí. –exclamó el escocés soltando el humo lentamente.

-Bien… Matate como acostumbras… Iré a tu funeral y lo pagaré como tu buen amiga que soy y haré que Arthur baile sobre tu tumba… -La cara de la húngara se había transformado a una más…. Psicópata, digamos, provocando que el francés y Scott se hicieran a un lado, el aura que se formo en el ambiente no era de buen augurio.

Tres segundos después todo volvió a la normalidad.

Francis y Scott solo se miraron el uno al otro.

* * *

Dos horas después, de comer en el restaurante de su amigo el francés, Eli se encontraba reposando tranquilamente en el sillón del departamento del escocés, y el escocés pues ya saben, miraba sin punto fijo a la ventana mientras disfrutaba de su quien sabe numero de cigarrillo en el día.

-Scott… -hablo la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo dirigió su fría mirada hacia la de ella.

-Son las 5:30 de la tarde, creo que debo irme o la ruta del metro terminará aparte irás en tu turno de noche.

El escocés se levanto de donde se encontraba, se coloco su chaqueta y tomo sus llaves abriéndole la puerta para darle paso a su amiga que ya estaba lista para irse a su casa.

En el camino a la estación del metro, Elizabeta era la única hablando, Scott de vez en cuando decía frases entrecortantes y raras veces una sonrisa.

Llegaron, Eli compro el boleto y esperaron pacientemente el metro.

No tardo más de 20 minutos en llegar y ella en despedirse con una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, después de esto se subió al vagón, Scott solo vio como avanzaba y con una sonrisa casi invisible en su rostro dio media vuelta y camino de nuevo a su edificio.

Apenas entrando nuevamente, miro el reloj, faltaba media hora para irse al trabajo otra vez, se dio una ducha y se cambio poniéndose su uniforme, claro sin antes salir con un buen cigarro en sus labios.

Dirigiéndose al bar, la ciudad comenzaba a cobrar vida, las chicas de por ahí y los chicos salían para aventurarse en la noche, yendo a antros y fiestas, cosas de ese estilo. Las demás **damas**, también comenzaban a salir y al pasar por ese tipo de lugares el escocés se ganaba la sonrisa y sonrojos de las chicas que topaban con él, y él solo su mirada bastaba para casi provocarles un orgasmo visual.

Pasó los últimos dos hoteles cercas del negocio a donde se dirigía, entro por la entrada del personal y observó que el mesero se encontraba haciendo su trabajo, limpiaba las mesas y ponía las sillas nuevamente en su lugar. Arthur se encontraba en su oficina, como siempre, haciendo cosas de oficinas, de todos modos al escocés le importaba un carajo.

-¡Scott! –Gritó el cejon desde el interior de su oficina, el pelirrojo dejo sus cosas en su casillero y se dirigió al lugar del llamado. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta observando a su pequeño hermano mirándolo fríamente como solo él solía dedicarle su mirada más perversa.

-¿Qué carajos quieres?... –Pregunto entrecruzando sus brazos, ganándose la expresión de enojo de su pequeño hermano.

- No debes hablarme así, estas en el trabajo…. –Fue interrumpido solo como el escocés sabe hacerlo.

-Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana, gusano, ahora… Dime… ¿para qué carajos me quieres en tu oficina? ¿Es para decirme que no me tiré a las tías buenas que lleguen o algo así?... –Arqueo una ceja solo como el solía hacerlo, con estilo psicópata.

-Eh… -tic nervioso se presentaba en su ceja izquierda.- No, Scott… Era para que limpiaras la barra de bebidas y acomodarás lo nuevo que está en aquella caja, _bastard._

-_Fuck you_… -El escocés se retiro susurrando dando media vuelta yendo a su nueva ''orden''.

Coloco y limpio cuidadosamente cada botella, principalmente las de whisky, poniéndolas en un orden perfecto dando buena presentación para atraer a sus clientes.

La noche invadía el centro de Londres, el bar comenzaba a llenarse tanto de parejas buscando un buen lugar donde pasarla bien hasta de amantes que se veían a escondidas de sus matrimonios.

Scott simplemente servía lo que le pedían, lo hacía con una tranquilidad, de todos modos se sentía en su ambiente, lleno de cigarros y alcohol, perfecto para él.

Todo marchaba bien al parecer no había todavía señales de que una pareja venga a pelearse por el marido de no sé quién y ese tipo de tonterías, Scott se encontraba limpiando los vasos y fumando un cigarro entre pausas. Todo lo que Scott conocía y que le parecía odioso y normal estaría a punto de cambiar en unos cuantos minutos.

Abrieron la puerta del lugar, despacio y cuidadosamente, un hombre de aparentes 21 años vistiendo una vestimenta larga y a la vista un poco pesada, lo cual era su abrigo, parecía que venía de la edad media y que salió de un cuento de hadas donde él es el villano que nadie quiere y desea quedarse con la hermosa princesa; cargaba con una bufanda de unos colores extraños, al parecer eran de los colores de algún país fuera de los conocimientos del escocés. Su cabello le tiraba a un dorado opaco, y entro con la mirada baja, sentándose en la barra esperando a que le atendieran.

Scott solo lo miró fijamente, serio sin expresión alguna en su rostro esperando a que levantara la mirada.

* * *

_Huhuhuhuhu… Okya… Bien aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia medio crackosa y asdf(?) se que algunas cosas están inconclusas pero mientras se vaya dando la historia las explicare lo mejor posible, bien… acepto críticas constructivas~ _

_Respecto a las palabras en negrita xD de la historia… puse damas para no poner prostitutas ;3 hahaha._

_Enjoy it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, bien, aunque se que soy un poco nueva en esto, ojalá y lo esten disfrutando ñamñam... :3

**Advertencia: OC y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Cap. 2.-

El hombre levantó su rostro y fijó su mirada en el escocés, consiguiendo que se creara una guerra de miradas interminable, buscando la rendición del otro.

-¿Me va a atender o simplemente seguirá viéndome como idiota…?

El pelirrojo sólo dio un paso hacia atrás, ¿quién carajos era para hablarle así? El hecho de que fuera un cliente no le permitía que le trataran de tal forma, un tic se formó en su rostro, estaba molesto. Nadie molestaba a Scott Kirkland, tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que pensaba en esos momentos pero se detendría, era un cliente y su obligación aunque él no quisiera era el atenderlo. Carajo, odiaba eso.

-¿Qué… es lo que va a tomar, señor...? – Dijo con el tic en su ojo izquierdo incrementando.

-Puede servirme… -Veía el estante de los vinos, escogiendo cuidadosamente, al parecer sus gustos eran demasiado finos.- Vino tinto de 1856, por favor.

Scott sólo se giro, tomó la botella y le sirvió la bebida en la copa que tomó del despachador de las mismas colocándola delicadamente sobre la barra, el sujeto descubrió su boca y le dio un sorbo a la bebida, un rasgo poco común que jamás había visto, pero loque más llamó la atención del pelirrojo fueron los peculiares colmillos que tenia, de nuevo se idiotizó al observarlo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio incómodo, el francés hizo su aparición y al menos Scott lo tomó como salvación. Entrando por la puerta como sólo él lo sabía hacer, matando corazones desde tiempos inmemorables o desde que era un adolescente. Sí, eso queda mucho mejor.

-Scott… -Rió como acostumbraba-¡Sírveme lo de siempre! –Dijo sonriente, como era usual, sentándose a un lado del tipo extraño que hacía unos minutos atrás llegó.

_-''Perfecto, me han salvado a tiempo'' –_Pensó muy dentro de sí yendo nuevamente al estante de las botellas.

-¿Y bien?… ¿Que tal va tu turno? –preguntó recibiendo la copa de vino y dándole un pequeño sorbo.

-Hasta ahora: de la mierda, Francis.

-Tu hermano lo único bueno que puede vender son estas bebidas, es lo único rico que le queda.

-Lo sé, lo mejor de todo es que él no los fabrica. –Comentó mirando de la única manera que suele hacerlo cuando lo molesta el tipo que estaba al lado del francés. El sujeto sólo lo miró de reojo, ocultando una de sus sonrisas dentro la bufanda, decidió interrumpir la plática del escocés.

-Al ver tu cabellera me recuerdas que debes ser… ¿escocés u otro irlandés? –Preguntó enfilando su mirada de orbes rojizos.

El escocés y el francés le miraron, Scott se encontraba con un trapo limpiando parte de la barra, soltando un leve suspiro de furia acumulada debido a que interrumpía una de las pláticas sin sentido del francés y, claro, de sexo.

-Y tú eres de procedencia no identificada, como un alíen o algo así. –Dijo, nuevamente, con un tic nervioso en su rostro.

-Ohhh… Espera… -Interrumpió el francés- me pareces alguien familiar.

-¿Enserio? Ahora mismo deberían darte el premio de ''no sé quien seas pero me pareces familiar'' –Le dio un suave sorbo a su copa.

El francés solo dejo que un tic se apoderará de su rostro.

-No sé quién carajos seas, pero tu forma de hablar aquí me está molestando, mocoso.

-A mí, su grandiosa cabellera color fuego mal pintado, joven, es la que me está molestando. –Sonrió maliciosamente, molestando al escocés. Sonrió como sólo el tipo sabía, provocando que el francés lo reconociera perfectamente.

-Jodido mocos… -Fue interrumpido por la sonrisa del francés palmeando la espalda del joven.

-Eres el primo lejano de la húngara marimacha que tenemos trabajando aquí como mesera, Hahaha… -Rió felizmente, otra vez-

-Joder, no lo grites tan fuerte… -se sonrojó. La mirada del escocés nuevamente se concentró en el sonrojo que se marcaba en la blanca piel del ahora conocido primo lejano de la marimacha que tenían trabajando como mesera en el bar de los Kirkland.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron que mirar a la gente es de mala educación...? –Exclamó arqueando una de sus cejas provocando que el escocés se fuera a atender a otra clientela esta vez, y él seguía sonrojado, provocando también que el escocés se sonrojará levemente ni se notaba pero se molestó más de lo que ya estaba. La clientela no dejaba de acercársele, al parecer el escocés hoy tenía bastante trabajo. De todos modos mañana su turno sería el normal, el de la tarde, claro el bar siempre habría a partir de la una en punto de la tarde. Y después de mañana, el cumpleaños del escocés.

* * *

Llegó su tiempo de descanso de diez minutos, el escocés no perdió el tiempo, prendiendo un buen cigarro y llevándoselo a la boca, extrayendo con suavidad el rico humo que le daba tranquilidad y claro el placer de sostenerlo en sus labios.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu país, pequeño? –Exclamó el francés mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro de Scott.-

-¿De cuál maldito país eres, mocoso?

-No te incumbe, anciano.-Contestó sacándole la lengua como todo un buen niño, claro sólo era para molestar al pelirrojo.- Solo venia de vacaciones a visitar a mi prima, Francis. –Contestó sin dirigirle la mirada, dándole otro sorbo delicado a su vino.

-Si eres sólo un mocoso, ¿Por qué mierda estas tomando?... –preguntó el escocés indignado, dándole un toque a su fiel cigarro, soltando el humo con cierta delicadeza llevando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

-¿Crees que soy un mocoso?... Tengo 21, imbécil… -gruñó un poco.

-¿Seguro que tienes 21,_ lil' child? _ -Comentó Scott, sonriéndole con sarcasmo.

-Si… -Le respondió de la misma manera, ahora el duelo era de sonrisas.

-Déjame ver tu identificación, joven adulto… -Scott extendió su mano, esperando la identificación del otro, antes de perder su cordura. La cual era poca.

El joven de nombre aun desconocido (y país igualmente sin saber), sacó su billetera, con un poco de temor a descubrir la verdad, la abrió y dio a saber su identificación, al parecer todo estaba en un idioma extraño que el escocés no entendía ni mierda. La tomó cuidadosamente y soltó una sonora carcajada que le provocó un dolor de estómago, consiguiendo un crujido de dientes del rubio y una cara de sorpresa del francés.

-Claro… 21, pequeño hijo de… ¿papi?... –siguió riendo y apagó su cigarro para continuar en su trabajo, de todos modos le quedaba una hora de trabajo. Le entregó nuevamente su identificación y siguió en lo suyo mientras no dejaba de reír.

-Scott, no seas tan mal educado con el muchacho. –Francis tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, temiendo por la salud estable del escocés, no conocía al rubio enojado de verdad.

-Es imposible… Mintiendo con su edad, Hahahahahaha… -seguía riendo mientras servía unos cuantos vasos con vodka.- No te preocupes jovenazo, yo cuando tenía tu edad hacia lo mismo para entrar a los burdeles, pero extrañamente me funcionaba.

-Te funcionaba por tu cara de anciano por eso mismo. –Lo miro detenidamente molesto, mientras terminaba su último sorbo de vino.

-A todo esto, ¿no has llegado con Elizabeta?

-No sabe que estoy en esta ciudad… Ni si quiera sé porque mi padre me mandó aquí. Es tan… grotesco.

* * *

Lo que restaba de trabajo en el bar con Scott sería tranquilo, el tipo de procedencia desconocida ya se había retirado junto con el francés, que al parecer le daría hospitalidad sólo por esa noche en la casa de él.

Arthur salía de su oficina para verificar que no estuviera algún ebrio con el corazón roto tirado en el suelo del salón o algún objeto de valor rondando por ahí.

-Bien, parece que no saliste con alguna de tus estupideces, hermano… -Comentó Arthur, mirando a Scott.

-El que es una estupidez aquí, eres tú… Jodido enano. –Contestó mientras limpiaba las copas tranquilamente con un cigarro sin prender colgando de sus labios. El Cejas se quedo donde estaba para seguir observando a sus demás meseros e ir a poner el letrero de cerrado.

La noche pasaba tranquila… bueno no tanto después de tener esa _pequeña _discusión con el joven que mintió sobre su edad. Scott ya había terminado, y tanto su hermano como los demás meseros se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, Scott caminaba tranquilamente por el mismo camino que horas atrás recorrió, al parecer la gente ya se guardaba, o al menos la mayoría.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Scott no recordó el momento en que llego a su departamento y cayó rendido en su cama, se dio cuenta de que cargaba la misma ropa de anoche, su uniforme más bien.

Se pasó una mano por la cara dando media vuelta en su cama y mirando el techo, la primera imagen que le pasó por la mente era la del joven del cual se burló por mentir con su edad, sobre todo la escena donde se sonrojó la primera vez.

¿Por qué coño recordó eso y no una de las portadas de sus revistas porno? Comenzó a confundirse; peinó su pelo ligeramente hacia atrás y se levantó quedando sentado sobre su cama, miro la hora de su despertador y vio que aun quedaba buen tiempo para ir a desayunar al restaurante del francés y después pasarse al trabajo otra vez.

Se levantó cuidadosamente para no quedar como marica mareado por hacer un movimiento rápido y retirarse de su cama, se duchó y se salió cualrayo cae durante una noche de tormenta eléctrica.

En el camino no dudó en comprarse una de sus nuevas ediciones de la revista favorita para él.

Llegó al restaurante del francés, buscó un buen lugar para poder fumar tranquilamente y guardó su revista en lo profundo de su chamarra, mientras esperaba que alguien lo atendiera, ya que el francés se encontraba dirigiendo la cocina.

Tomó el periódico del lugar y comenzó a leerlo mientras prendía un cigarro.

Alguien poco peculiar pero conocido se detuvo enfrente de él.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan(?)... Segundo cap terminado, ojalá que les este agradando la historia… bien…Sé que es un poco corto, pero bueno ._. di lo mejor de mi respecto a este cap, espero y esten entendiendole ^^

Les hago un trato reviews a cambio de Scott posando en una revista porno ewé.

Vale, adiós :3


	3. Semi-reunión familiar

Perdonen la tardanza pero tuve un fin un poquito ocupado aparte de que dentro de una semana aproximadamente no podre actualizar el fic debido a que saldré de vacaciones pero en fin, aquí les dejo este cap sin corrección de mi beta ;A; que no sé que le paso pero bueno, cuando lo corrija vuelvo a subirlo...

* * *

Cap.3.- Semi-reunión familiar.

La molestia del pelirrojo se hizo presente, alguien, quien sabe quien carajos inquietaba el ambiente de tranquilidad que mantenía en su pequeño espacio mientras esperaba a alguien que le tomará la orden. Giro lentamente su cabeza para observar al mesero que se encontraba ahí.

-Hola Scott… -Una voz familiar que había creído jamás volver a escuchar se hacía presente y era a quien menos se esperaba, a quien jamás creyó que volvería a ver. Su ex novia Kaissy, una hermosa chica belga que decidió irse a estudiar a Holanda después de su rompimiento con Scott.

Scott no sabía que pensar en esos momentos, primero el recuerdo del rubio en su mente provocándole un sonrojo que le duro bastante tiempo hasta lograr salir de la ducha, y ahora le salían con esta porquería, ¿acaso la vida le estaba jugando sorpresas antes de su puto cumpleaños? Al parecer de Scott, si y bien jugada.

Miro de arriba a abajo a la chica, tenía el mismo buen cuerpo de hace años atrás, o podría decirse mejor pero eso no quería decir que volvería a caer, podría decirse que fue _bueno _con esta chica mientras duro, de todos modos su hermano y él se llevaban genial, claro por compartir en común su _leve _adicción a los cigarros y el sexo cuando eran jóvenes, de todos modos Driek, lo conocía bastante bien y sabia las razones de su puto rompimiento.

-¿Vas a tomarme la orden?... –Arqueó una ceja cuando al fin volvió a la realidad. Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia el periódico, extrañamente al artículo de _Que hacer y qué no hacer mientras se está en la cama _ de alguna escritora famosa que él en sus tiempos de rebeldía, llego a salir en una cita con la misma, tal vez, solo son putas suposiciones de la sociedad, tal vez ni llegaron a conocerse, o simplemente la misma figura sensual de la escritora solo vivía en su retorcida imaginación.

-Oh cierto… -una sonrisa inocentemente fingida nacía en el rostro de la rubia, sacando un lápiz y la pequeña libreta de pedidos que cargaba en el pequeño delantal.- ¿Qué va a llevar, joven?...

-Dame, unos huevos revueltos con tocino y un café… -Enfoco su mirada nuevamente en el artículo, lo único que no quería era caer en una charla un tanto incomoda o tal vez volvería a tener sexo, sí, sexo solo como esa chica solía moverse, sin contar que con ella fue la primera vez del pelirrojo. Primera vez de todo, aunque lo admite en parte fue un asco, por Dios era Scott Kirkland, el chico más codiciado de toda su maldita escuela, y la joven Kaissy, no era la más popular y menos a la que nadie hacia caso, simplemente era una chica normal y conocida debido a su hermano mayor, Driek Van Hart, y formaba parte de las amistades retorcidas del pelirrojo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo… -Le sonrió no le tomó tanta importancia si la miraba o no, escribió la orden en una hoja de la pequeña libreta en sus manos y se fue a atender a los demás clientes que llegaban con el transcurso de la mañana.

Scott soltó un suspiro mientras depositaba las cenizas en un pañuelo de la mesa, levanto su mirada y observó a la chica sonreírle a otros tipos que al parecer le decían cosas ¿lindas?, arqueó una ceja confundido y dejo el periódico en su lugar, se acomodo por enésima vez en la silla donde su trasero escocés reposaba. Esperando a que llegue su desayuno, miro el reloj el cual marcaba las once con treinta y cuatro minutos, nada mal para el buen desayuno del pelirrojo.

Comenzó a jugar con el encendedor, al parecer su amigo el francés tenía demasiado trabajo, ya era demasiado extraño para él que no se acercará a su mesa, a veces él pensaba que Francis tenía un detector de pelirrojos fumadores especial porque exactamente en el momento que dejaba caer su sensual trasero en la silla de cualquier mesa dentro del restaurante, máximo un minuto después el francés ya se encontraba de pie a un lado de él sonriéndole.

Diez minutos después de crearse suposiciones estúpidas en su mente, su desayuno llego y oh,¡sorpresa! Francés al acecho.

-_Bonjour_ Scott. –Saludo el francés poniendo cuidadosamente el plato, los cubiertos y la taza de café.

-Mierda, te habías tardado en aparecer, maldito.

-Tengo bastante trabajo pero ya organicé a mis jóvenes trabajadores.

-Ya veo. –Dividía delicadamente los huevos del plato de su desayuno y le dio una mordida a la tostada que venía como extra para acompañar, llevándose el bocado a la boca.

-¿Qué te trae por acá nuevamente?

El escocés masticaba su comida con una cara de pocos amigos, claro su misma faceta de todos los días. Se pasó el bocado y le dio un sorbo a su café. Limpiando su rostro con una servilleta procedió a contestar su pregunta.

-Extrañaba tanto tu presencia que decidí venir a visitarte, ya sabes cómo los buenos amigos que somos, Francis. –Sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo, cosa que algunas veces Francis no captaba del todo bien. Se gano una buena sonrisa de parte del francés, consiguiendo que Scott le saliera un tic, no es que lo desesperará por su idiotez, no, ni crean eso. Era claramente obvio.

El escocés seguía comiendo mientras el francés le hacía compañía, todo marchaba bien, después de quien sabe cuántos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que el rubio coqueto captara el sarcasmo.

Prendió nuevamente otro cigarro, y volvió a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Desde cuándo trabaja esa chica rubia aquí?

-¿Cuál de las tres que tengo?

-La mesera, imbécil.

-Oh… Kaissy, -soltó una risilla burlona.- Ella, tiene poco, comenzó el mes pasado, ¿acaso la conoces?

-No.

Era obvio que sí, pero no tenía tantas ganas de darle explicaciones al francés, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

-Oh, vamos Scotty, no seas tímido, veo en tu mirada que te gust… -La mirada y la cara del escocés se había transformado completamente en una la cual el francés le tenía miedo, lo único mejor para la salud y bienestar física de él, era alejarse lo más posible que se pudiera en ese momento. Scott simplemente lo siguió con la mirada, que sin saber ya lo estaba asesinando en su imaginación.

Pero alguien llegó justo en el momento preciso para salvar el pellejo del francés.

-¡Scoooooooooooooooooooooooooott!... –Otra voz familiar se aproximaba era nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga de la antorcha humana, que diga Scott, nuestro sensual y estúpido escocés protagonista de esta historia.

-E-Eli… -Giro su cabeza lentamente, y regreso a su lugar, de todos modos la venganza sobre lo que había dicho el francés estaría vigente de aquí hasta que lo encuentre solo en su habitación y meterle un palo de escoba por donde menos se lo esperaba. Francis aprovecho esa oportunidad para escapar, y regresar a supervisar el trabajo en la cocina.

-Carajo… -una voz un poco familiar para el oído del escocés susurró detrás de la húngara, la curiosidad por saber a quién mierdas traía con ella provocó que asomará su cabeza por uno de los hombros de la chica.

-Oh Scott… -Comento la húngara quitándose del frente del escocés para no estorbar en la pequeña presentación que daría.- El es mi pequeño primo Andrei, viene de Rumania.

-No me digas… Tu estúpido primo llego anoche dándome información falsa, ¿Qué edad tiene el pequeñín?..

Elizabeta miró un poco sorprendida a su primo, Andrei solo estaba nervioso de que no lo golpeará con algo cercano. Lo analizó detalladamente acercándose con una mano en su barbilla tomando una pose de pensante mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza, cuando terminó, sonrió ligeramente y dijo…

-¡Por Dios Scott, tiene 19! ¿Qué edad te dijo él?… -Se le colgó sobre el cuello dándole un apretado abrazado, como si fuera una tortura para el pequeño rumano, estaba asustado pues lo estaba ahorcando de una manera que no se notará demasiado.

-21… -El escocés solo escondía su risa detrás de una sonrisa medio fingida, no quería que le diera un dolor de estomago porque acababa de desayunar.- dile a tu primito que meterse a los bares mintiendo sobre su edad es ilegal, ¿o acaso estaba cubriendo una apuesta de mierda, consiguiendo ser el más rudo de su pandilla? ¿O ni siquiera tiene amigos?

-Eli, ¿este tipo sufre de alguna enfermedad mental o algo por el estilo? Deberías llevarlo al manicomio.

-No, solamente se le sube la nicotina demasiado al cerebro…Scott, deberías dejar el cigarro.

-Lo dejaré cuando Arthur depile sus cejas. –Contestó de una manera como solo él podía contestar. Camino a la puerta de salida Elizabeta le siguió, ya era hora de irse al trabajo y detrás de ella venía su _adorable _ primo el rumano.

En el camino Elizabeta era la única platicando, el rumano iba detrás de los dos, con un leve sonrojo, era nuevo en esa ciudad, su mirada iba enfocada en otros lados, iba en su propio mundo, debido a su distracción y metido en sus propios pensamiento no supo en qué momento chocó con la enorme espalda del escocés.

-Carajo, mocoso… Deja de ser tan distraído. –Se quejó, estaban invadiendo su espacio personal, o eso creía él.

-Tranquilo Scott, deberías calmarte, mañana es tu cumpleaños no deberías amargarte tanto.

Mañana, era cierto, mañana volvería a ver a sus pequeños hermanos juntos nuevamente como una buena familia, y sus viejos amigos, entre ellos el hermano mayor de la rubia que se encontró en el restaurante de Francis.

* * *

Parte de la tarde en el bar transcurrió normal, o al menos para Scott, Elizabeta se encontraba trapeando el piso, ya habían terminado su turno, Scott limpiaba las botellas, el lugar donde estas se colocaban y los vasos, dejando todo listo para el siguiente turno, el de la noche. Otro de los meseros se encontraba a punto de poner el letrero de _Closed_ cuando un chico de cejas un poco menos pronunciadas que Scott y Arthur, o tal vez solo del comienzo, lucían bien delineadas, de un cabello tirándole a un castaño entre claro y oscuro y ojos de un verde más claros todavía que los de Scott, y unas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas. Cargaba con una maleta pequeña, lo cual era una mochila, entró al lugar tomando asiento cerca de la barra de bebidas, intimidando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-_Hello, faggot_ –Saludo sonriente. El pelirrojo miró de reojo y después volteó a verlo detenidamente, este tipo, esa forma de saludarlo.

-¿Jonathan? –Pregunto confuso.

-No puedo creerlo, me has olvidado maldita bolsa de mierda, ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a alguien importante y más cuando se va a hacer más anciano?

-Coño… -Contestó.

-No vas a darle la bienvenida a tu hermanito preferido ¿Scotty?... –De nuevo esa palabra, consiguió que le lanzará el trapo con el que limpiaba las botellas, gracias a su buena puntería logro darle en la estúpida sonrisa que cargaba y que tuvo que lidiar con ella por casi 17 años.

-Puaag, agg… -Exclamó el pecoso, aventó nuevamente el trapo a su origen, después de lo sucedido el Cejas salió de su oficina, a supervisar que todo marchaba bien, pero sorpresa para él, ahora lo matarían vivo.- Enanoooooooooooooooooooooo~ -Se lanzó contra él para sobarle la cabeza como en los viejos tiempos.

-No, jo-der… Jona-than… _get your fuckin' hands away of... me_ –se quejaba el ingles, estaba siendo ahorcado por el cariño de su hermano mayor.

-Oh vamos, estúpido gusano, tantos años sin verte y ver que te has vuelto bueno en el negocio de papá, déjate querer aunque sea un poco por tu hermano Jonathan.

-Que… No, maldición, aléjate.

Pero las caricias bruscas de Jonathan pararon al instante en el que Elizabeta se coloco enfrente de los dos, el mayor se levanto dejando al otro tirado en el suelo recuperando el aliento, se sacudió un poco sus ropas y se presento como todo un caballero.

-Buenas noches, señorita, me llamo Jonathan Kirkland… -Su sonrisa coqueta y un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas que quien sabe de dónde apareció, derretía a cualquier chica cuando se le presentaba de esa forma, pero en Elizabeta no surtió efecto alguno.

-¿Podrías quitarte? Me estorbas, estoy limpiando y acomodando las sillas.

Jonathan, solo se quedo con cara de sorprendido, esa chica era diferente a comparación de las demás, todas caían ante su presentación, el trébol mágicamente se marchito y Scott solo observaba la escena mientras terminaba de acomodar las botellas.

-¿Dónde piensas quedarte, pedazo de mierda?... –Preguntó el mayor al tercero mayor del otro gemelo.

-No sé, tal vez en el basurero de departamento que usas como hogar.

-¿Y el otro clon imbécil? ¿Dónde carajos esta?

-No… Liam, no… Todo menos el otro… -rezaba el cejón en un rincón del lugar.

-¡Ah! El otro… -Jonathan se puso en pose pensante mientras recordaba donde lo dejo.- Creo que en un burdel, ya sabes el que está pintado de rosa.

-Liam…. Ha salido del cascarón, al fin-Scott tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.-

-No tanto, lo obligué a que fuera, el marica sigue siendo virgen. Pasaremos por él cuando salgas de aquí.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para salir. Su hermano menor lo siguió hasta el lugar de salida de los empleados, como jodía con lo del otro gemelo.

-No, pero me vale una mierda lo que pienses Scott, de igual forma iremos por él.

-Carajo, yo no iré, he dicho. –Volvió a decirle al menor, solo quedaban ellos dos, salieron tranquilamente y siguieron discutiendo lo mismo.

Al final, el escocés termino acompañando al imbécil de su hermano por el otro, la paciencia se le estaba acabando, bueno siempre se le acababa con ese par de imbéciles que tenía como hermanos.

Cuando apareció el otro, salió con una cara diferente, no era el Liam que muchos conocen, era el pequeño bebé de mami asustado y aterrorizado, aun era demasiado inocente.

-¿Dónde coño estuviste maldito infeliz? –Le exclamó Liam colgándosele de la chaqueta a su gemelo mayor.

-En el bar de Arthur, imbécil, suéltame…

-Esas chicas, estaban desnudas, no tenían mucha ropa… ¡Te odio!

-Deja de comportarte como un marica virgen y ya vámonos de este puto lugar, estoy cansado par de imbéciles. –Les regaño el escocés, estaba hastiado, cansado y lo único que quería era tomar un trago de su whiskey, en su puta cama mientras ligeramente se quedaba dormido.

-¡Pero Scott, mañana es tu maldito cumpleaños, infeliz y nos quedaremos dos semanas! –Dijo el menor de los gemelos ya un poco más relajado dejando de lado las desnudistas que le bailaron encima.

-¿Y debo ponerme feliz acaso? Joderan dos semanas de mi puta existencia.

-¡Claro Scott, somos familia! –Dijeron los dos gemelos al unísono con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Malditos hijos de la gran… -Un tic nervioso se formo en su rostro, se adelanto en el camino para largarse a su departamento, afortunadamente los pequeños no eran tan estúpidos y lo siguieron.

Llegaron al edificio, no perdieron de vista al pelirrojo, y llegaron al departamento donde este se hospedaba, rápidamente se lanzaron contra la cama de este mismo y comenzaron a pelear sobre quien se quedaría en la cama y quien en el suelo, el escocés, como ya estaba fastidiado de sus peleas de 5 años, por Dios tenían 19 y seguían con niñerías.

-¡Al carajo los dos! –Gritó, ya habían roto la poca paciencia que cargaba.- Los dos se largan a la sala a dormir, maricas.

-Pero… Scoooooooooooooooooooooooooott…. –Lo miraron de una forma en la que el escocés repudiaba con todo su ser, los ojitos brillosos y sus caritas de niños pequeños como si pidieran un dulce, de todos modos esa cara ya no daba efecto en el pelirrojo. Tomo a los dos de sus ropas y los arrastró fuera de la habitación, saco unas cuantas sabanas y almohadas de sobra y se las lanzó también.

-Hagan sus putas camas, ninguno usará la mía. –Dijo mientras prendía un cigarro y se servía un vaso de whiskey.

-Bien, entonces…. –Jonathan estaba esculcando uno de los cajones cercanos a la tele, donde extrañamente el escocés guardaba sus revistas, imágenes y películas porno en ese puto cajón que esculcaba.

-Mmm interesante Scott… -soltó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras sacaba una de las películas.

-¿Qué?

-Esta película, la veremos hoy.

-¿Cuál?

-Gargantas profundas… -La cara de Jonathan era la de todo un pervertido.

-Maldición, contigo… -El tic salvaje volvió a aparecer.

-O que tal… ¿Húmedas? Las tías de esta portada se ven ricas, mira Liam, ¡senos y traseros!

-No veré nada. –Se negó y siguió acomodando su cama improvisada.

Scott en esos momentos lo único que buscaba era que lo golpearán fuertemente contra un vagón lleno de mierda si era posible, su hermano no había cambiado para nada, era en ese instante que deseaba que su hermano que ahora vivía en Gales, llegará y matará a todos, bueno no matarlo simplemente calmar la estúpida situación. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y le daba un toque al cigarro, en ese lapso de tiempo, dos imágenes pasaron por su mente, la primera era la del rumano primo de la húngara, la escena de la mañana donde el pequeño había chocado con su enorme espalda y su sonrojo y la segunda su ex novia Kaissy, al ver la segunda imagen, abrió rápidamente los ojos y sintió su rostro caliente, al recordar nuevamente el sonrojo del rumano volvió a sonrojarse y gruñó sin ser oído por sus hermanos.

Entonces, exactamente en ese momento, alguien inesperado tocaba la puerta del departamento.

* * *

Ok... Disfruten y ... xD disfruteeen ~


	4. Feliz cumpleaños Scott

Bien, aqui el cap que supongo que tanto esperaban :3 asi que, gracias por lso reviews y por el ponerlo en favs me hacen tan feliz ~ -lanza corazones estilo Toño- espero les agrade el nuevo cap, me tarde demasiado debido a que no sabia como terminarlo y debo comenzar y terminar los siguientes dos caps, debido a que desaparece una semana asi que enjoy it ~ Espero sus reviews, criticas constructivas, que le añada algo o dedicaciones especiales...

P.D: cada review el joven Liam lo convierte en un hermoso trébol de 4 hojas :3

P.D2: No tengo postada 2 ouo

* * *

Cap. 4.- Feliz cumpleaños Scott.

Los pensamientos del escocés fueron interrumpidos bruscamente y a tiempo por el ruido insistente de la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, Liam se levantó del sillón para ir a ver quién era, abrió la puerta sin la más mínima preocupación y saludó a la persona.

Jonathan, que se encontraba decidiéndose entre las películas porno que posaban sobre sus manos, retiró su vista de las portadas de las mismas y se encaminó a la puerta para ver quién era el sospechoso que irrumpía la tranquilidad de una noche caliente para él.

Scott, solo se peinaba su cabello hacia atrás de la confusión que cargaba, de por sí ya estaba tan jodido con sus dos hermanos ahí, ahora tendría que lidiar con la imagen del primo de su mejor amiga en su mente cada vez que vea un sonrojo de él y a su ex novia en el restaurante de Francis, ¿Acaso la vida ya lo tenía tan odiado que le ponía estas situaciones?

Ni siquiera se percato de que su hermano había llegado al departamento, debido a sus tontos pensamientos retorcidos.

-Scott. –Una voz familiar para él susurró su nombre. Una persona con el pelo casi rubio y ojos más azules que los de Liam, sus cejas eran las menos pronunciadas de los cuatro. El escocés levanto la mirada y vio a su hermano, con sus hermanos recibiéndolo en la puerta.

-Carajo… ¿Quién es? –Se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba y camino hacia la entrada del departamento. Se llevo una sorpresa de encontrarse a su hermano menor, mayor de los gemelos y Arthur, su camarada de años, putas y burdeles, Glen.

-La puta que cogiste anoche, querido hermano.

-Imbécil.

-¿Acaso crees que me perdería de tu tonto cumpleaños, anciano? –el rubio ojiazul pregunto con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro.

-Glen, Liam aun es virgen… -Agrego Jonathan sin tener sentido en el asunto pero provocaría una gran revuelta en la reunión que mantenían los Kirkland en ese momento. Scott terminó el cigarro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, soltando lentamente el humo en forma de aros.

-Liam, ¿es enserio? Creí que la habías perdido al cumplir tus 18 años, maldito mocoso.

-Estuve a punto pero la chica dijo que el tamaño de mi pene no era el de su agrado.

-Marica –agregó el mayor de todos.- No quiso porque sabe que eres un marica, Liam.

El menor de todos simplemente se alejo de ahí y se fue a ver la T.V, no quería ser humillado en ese momento, no andaba tanto de humor. Aun tenia presentes los traumas de aquellas mujeres semidesnudas.

Pero al final, para empezar con la celebración del pelirrojo terminaron quitándole la posesión del aparato para poner una de las películas porno que hacía unos minutos atrás, Jonathan no se decidía por cual poner.

Y así pasaron la primera noche de las dos semanas que se hospedarían los hermanos del pelirrojo.

* * *

La mañana del viernes, los tres hermanos terminaron rendidos en la sala, mientras que el joven Liam, que resulto más inteligente que todos, y no estar soportando los gritos escandalosos de los dos mayores ebrios, decidió fugarse a la cama de este, para dormir mas pacíficamente.

Cajetillas y dos botellas de whisky vacías se encontraban tiradas en la sala del departamento, Scott había terminado tirado en el otro lado del sillón, Glen en el sillón principal y Jonathan, él... Él no sabemos cómo putas llego a la mesa del desayunador a dormir.

Pero el sueño de los tres fue interrumpido por una llamada de celular al pelirrojo, el cual a muy duras penas alcanzó a oírlo.

Respondió.

-¡SCOOOOOOOTT! –un grito muy familiar y característico de la húngara detrás de la otra línea.- ¿Dónde estás? Estamos esperándote en casa de Francis.

-Espera… -El escocés se levanto de su lugar utilizado como cama, haciendo crujir su cuello suavemente, y haciendo esperar a su amiga.- ¿Qué?

-No te repetiré las cosas dos veces.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Glen alzando uno de sus brazos para alcanzar a levantarse, bostezó de manera estruendosa, provocando que Jonathan abriera sus ojos.

-¡A la mierda! –Gritó el gemelo mayor.- ¡Es la 1:30 de la tarde! Esas chicas de la película estaban buenísimas.

Glen tenía una jaqueca del demonio, no sabía ni donde se encontraba en esos instantes, Liam, él pues…Dormía como princesa en el cuarto del escocés, pero el sueño se le acabo cuando escucho los gritos de mujer histérica de Jonathan.

-M-Mierda… -murmuró por debajo de las sábanas. Alguien había entrado a la habitación, era Glen buscando el botiquín en el baño del cuarto.

-Coño, Jonathan, ¿Scott, porque putas no nos avisaste de tu puta reunión en la puta casa de tu amigo Francis? (Demasiadas putas en una pregunta)-Gritó a más no poder desde dentro.

-¿Acaso tengo que estarte diciendo todo lo que haga? No eres mi madre Glen, no me jodas… -Comentó el escocés desde la cocina tomándose un antiácido, no soportaba tampoco la jaqueca.

-¡Jonathan apestas! –Grito Glen entrando a la sala y tapándose la nariz.

-No, no fue mí… -Scott también iba entrando a la sala para dirigirse a su habitación, pero el olor pestilente que emitía ese imbécil era espantoso.

-Carajo, Jonathan, no has cambiado nada.

Sí, Jonathan siempre fue el del intestino ruidoso y claro, el de los gases letales. Glen, aparte de comportarse como todo un hijo de perra, tenía su lado, digamos, el lado de la limpieza. Corrió rápidamente a abrir las ventanas para ventilar.

* * *

De todos modos se les hizo tarde a los imbéciles, y llegaron a las cinco y cuarenta y cuatro minutos a la casa del francés. Elizabeta estaba más que molesta y tenía el sartén preparado para golpear a cada uno.

A cada uno.

Pero antes de todo este envuelto de que llegarán tarde, sucedieron bastantes cosas como para retrasarlos demasiado.

La primera razón de todas: Ese gas apestoso que Jonathan dejo impregnado en el departamento, se llevaron aproximadamente una hora en eliminar el olor.

La segunda: Scott descubrió al gemelo menor durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, lo que provocó que este explotará en un coraje que hizo que los demás le temieran, excepto Glen, que gracias a Dios, estaba ahí para calmar los humos del mayor.

La tercera: Liam, es un poco más perezoso que su gemelo, lo que provocó que cuando todos se ducharon, el que fue el primero en entrar al baño duro una hora, ya que se había quedado dormido mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo.

Y la última y más aclamada razón que estamos esperando como pretexto estúpido por la llegada tarde de los cuatro Kirkland a la fiesta de Scott es…

El metro, estúpido y jodido metro. Quedará con la maldición Kirkland.

Pero lo que más maldeciría Scott en el día de su cumpleaños era, que el primo de Elizabeta estuviera allí presente. Sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, algo que había dejado de sentir hace tiempo, desde que salió de la preparatoria para ser exactos. Francis saco una botella de champagne y de whisky como regalo para su gran amigo, de todos modos aun faltaban personas, conocidos y grandes amigos del pelirrojo.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las nueve en punto, los invitados comenzaban a llegar. De toda la lista de amigos del pelirrojo contaban por default Francis, Elizabeta, Gilbert (el cual aun no llegaba), los tres hermanos menores de este y su mejor amigo de la preparatoria, el holandés Driek Van Hart, el cual ya se encontraba ahí fumando pacíficamente al lado del pelirrojo.

Tal vez el holandés y Scott nunca hablaron mucho en sus reuniones, fiestas y ese tipo de festejos, pero aun así se consideraban mugre y uña, los únicos momentos en los que llegaron a cruzar alguna que otra palabra, con conversaciones de duración de 5 minutos, las más largas para ellos, fue cuando fumaban marihuana detrás de los salones. Sobre todo cuando Scott comenzó a tener una relación con la hermana menor de Driek, pero después del rompimiento, no volvieron a verse durante bastante tiempo, si no una noche que extrañamente el holandés llegó al bar, claro después de haber pasado a un burdel cercano.

Pero esa historia es punto y aparte.

Elizabeta se encontraba cocinando y ayudándole al francés con la comida, Andrei solo estaba sentado en la sala mientras veía como los gemelos platicaban de sus asuntos de gemelos, disimuladamente su mirada se distraía viendo al escocés, formando un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, cuando el pelirrojo sentía la mirada del pequeño, veía que este simplemente bajaba la cabeza, a Scott le sucedía lo mismo, y después por su pensamiento pasaba nuevamente el nombre de su ex, ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediéndole?

Avanzada un poco más la noche, el albino y su pollo aparecieron en la reunión, claro también el hermano mayor junto a su pareja, el inocente italiano Feliciano Vargas.

-Kesesesesesese… Sabía que el alma de esta pequeña reunión era el asombroso yo.

-No empieces a joder Gilbert. –Comentó el pelirrojo soltando el humo del cigarro.

-¡Oh, pero si él no tan grandioso Scott se hace un año más anciano de lo que ya es! Kesesesese –Rió mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda, como una forma de felicitarlo, claro a la manera del albino.

-¿Tienes que gritar todo el tiempo? –Hablo por primera vez el holandés después del buen rato que llevaba ahí en la casa del francés. El albino giro su rostro lentamente casi al estilo de la pobre Emily del Exorcista, con un tic tanto en su ojo como en su boca.

-sep-

La noche pasaba de maravilla, tanto los argumentos estruendosos y egocéntricos del albino, la distracción del italiano que Ludwig siempre tenía que estar cuidándolo de que nada malo de pasará. Driek saco su famosa pipa, pequeña y discreta con un poco de hierba dentro, prendiéndola delicadamente mientras le daba una calada disfrutando tanto del aroma como del sabor y del placer que le proporcionaba, claro esa pipa no la compartía para nada.

Scott se encontraba sirviendo del whisky que le habían regalado sus hermanos y la húngara, Andrei jugueteaba con sus colmillos mientras veía en pausas al escocés beber de su botella recibida como regalo. Los sonrojos del rumano seguían presentes que se escondía en cualquier rincón de la sala maldiciéndose a sí mismo de por qué coño le pasaba eso cada vez que el escocés le miraba, Scott pasaba por lo mismo sus ojos extrañamente se sentían atraídos por la curiosidad de seguir observando al pequeño y más esa mirada tan perdida que mantenía las mayorías de las veces.

Oh oh.. ¿Amor a primera vista?.. Quizás.

Había llegado la hora del pastel, bendita o maldecida, cualquier pensamiento era válido en esos instantes, de todos modos se la pasaban de maravilla, sobre todo el holandés que a pesar de su rostro de indiferencia estaba disfrutando el ambiente, claro sin falta de su magnífica y mágica pipa inseparable.

-Scooott… -Llamo la joven y hermosa Elizabeta con el pastel en sus húngaras manos, colocándolo lentamente en la mesa, las velita del 25 alumbraban la habitación, pues el rumano ya había apagado las luces, permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar del apagador de la sala para esperar la orden de prender y contemplar la gran escena de ese momento.

-Ve~ -Soltó suavemente el pequeño italiano que se encontraba dormido en la sala, sin percatarse de toda la acción y su pareja, pues él, esperando la porción del pastel mientras también cuidaba de que su hermano mayor no hiciera alguna tontería.

-Kesesesese…. Vamos saca el pastel, se ve delicioso.

-Vamos hermano…. Mata al jodido pastel.

-Jonathan… ¿quieres calmarte un poco?

-Tranquilo Scott, -Hablo el joven Glen, ocultando sus malas intenciones sin ser detectadas por el _detector de maldades de todo hermano menor_. Maldito hijo de puta lo ocultaba bien, era una de sus cualidades.- No te haré nada, hermano… Lo prometo.

_''Lo prometo… Lo prometo… Lo prometo…'' _Estas palabras sonaron en un eco en la mente de Scott.

Maldeciría esas palabras de ahora en adelante en ese momento. Su rostro fue lentamente estrellado al betún, relleno y pan del pobre pastel, la fuerza de Glen sí que era impresionante cuando se lo proponía. Su rostro deformado quedo grabado en el pobre pastel, el rumano aguantaba las ganas de reírse al ver que los ligeros cabellos rojizos del escocés se encontraban llenos del delicioso betún francés que había preparado Francis con tanto impetú, las cejas y sus ojos estaban enterrados entre tanto pedazo de masa.

Y Glen y los gemelos, junto con el albino.

Bueno ellos, se encontraban tirados en el suelo, mientras Driek solamente sonreía sosteniendo su pipa, los hermanos menores estaban agarrando sus estómagos por la risa que se cargaban en ese entonces. Gracias a Dios que Elizabeta traía su cámara de fotos digital, había captado las mejores fotos de ese pequeño encuentro afectivo-familiar. Y sobre todo la no tan conocida sonrisa del holandés.

-Vetef af laf mierfdaf… -Hablo Scott buscando la toalla que le alcanza el menor de sus hermanos que seguía riéndose gracias a la acción del mayor.

-De nada Scott, ya sabes… –Sonrió guiñándole su ojo izquierdo.- cuando gustes, marica.

El pelirrojo solo alcanzó a lanzarles su dedo medio mientras se lavaba la cara en el baño, Andrei solo alcanzo a sonrojarse levemente al ver ese acto, oculto su rostro mientras caminaba a la cocina por un poco de agua y esquivo al francés sacando el nuevo pastel.

-Qué bueno que cocine dos. –Exclamó el francés, colocándolo en la mesa y poniendo de lado el otro.

-Santo cielo Scott, lávate bien el pelo… -Rió levemente la amiga de este mientras le acompañaba en el baño ayudándole con el betún y la masa de los ojos.

-Ahora tu pelo quedará jodidamente pegajoso y con un sabor exquisito. –Contestó Gilbert.

-Al menos no quedará blanco por la caca de un pequeño pollo que siempre se la pasa ahí arriba. –Se defendió Scott logrando que el alemán solo soltará su risilla burlona.

El escocés solo gruño un poco mientras veía su pelo en el espejo, mojo completamente su cabellera ardiente y estiro su brazo para que la húngara le alcanzara una toalla más grande para secarse.

El rumano apareció nuevamente en la sala, su ruborización ya se había calmado, se sentó cómodamente mientras veía como su prima le ayudaba al otro a secarse.

-Perfecto –Sonrió Elizabeta y tomó la mano del pelirrojo para salir del baño e irse a lo que sucedía en la sala, seguidos por el albino que se saboreaba el betún del pastel cocinado por el francés.

-¿Puedes darme mi puto pedazo de pastel ahora? –El holandés se levanto de su lugar para recibir su porción, el escocés ya se encontraba ahí repartiendo delicadamente las porciones.

-Espera, carajo. –Le lanzo una de sus peores miradas. El holandés solo se le quedo mirando.

-Dame el puto pedazo ahora… Muero de hambre.

Un tic se formó en su mirada, Elizabeta cortó el pedazo del más grande ya que la situación entre ellos dos se tensaba, estaban en una guerra de miradas.

-Driek, toma… -Sonrió nerviosamente mientras le entregaba la porción correspondiente, Driek miro detenidamente, la tomó con sus manos y siguió mirando al escocés como en un principio, un aura negra se formaba en su rostro, era… Horripilante cuando se ponía en esa faceta.

Scott claramente ignoró completamente la mirada del otro, conocía el límite de la mirada tenebrosa del holandés.

Todos reunidos disfrutaban del pastel que Francis había cocinado, mientras Scott comía del que había preparado especialmente para su estrellada de rostro, con mocos y baba incluidos claro. Todos comían pastel excepto Andrei.

Andrei aun no entendía bien el porqué estaba ahí si ni siquiera era amigo del pelirrojo, pero ¡oh mierda!, era jodidamente guapo, sacudió su cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas otra vez, ¿Por qué carajo pensaba eso? No era normal, no, para nada. Decidió prepararse un poco de té en la cocina del francés, tal vez eso lo calmaría.

Liam entraba a la cocina buscando un poco de que beber y se encontró con el rumano sirviéndose la taza de té que había preparado, cruzaron miradas por unos cuantos minutos o segundos, quizás. El pecoso menor quedó hipnotizado ante esos ojos tan rojizos, jamás había visto unos tan así, tan brillosos y rojo igual al de la sangre.

-Disculpa… Me molestas demasiado con tu mirada.

-Lo siento, es que… ¿usas pupilentes? –Pregunto tan indiscretamente el menor que se ganó un gruñido del otro, no contesto pero después de un lapso de 10 segundos se animo a contestarle la pregunta.

-Claro que no…

-Ohh… -Sorprendido.- Son geniales. ¿Y tú eres?

-Oh Gracias…. Mi nombre es Andrei Van Anghel, y soy de Rumania, un gusto… -Contesto cortésmente mientras servía su taza de té y le daba un sorbo.- Supongo que el pelirrojo es tu hermano mayor ¿cierto?

-Sí…

-Ya veo… _''Es jodidamente guapo''_-Pensó.

-Es extraño ver gente que tenga ojos de tan semejante color a la sangre, solo había visto los de Gilbert. –Sonrió inocentemente, Andrei le regreso la sonrisa igual, al parecer el mocoso le caía bien.- Bueno, me tengo que ir, iré por mas pastel ¿no vienes?

-No gracias, aquí estoy cómodo.

Liam abandonó el lugar con su bebida en la mano, Scott disfrutaba de su pastel embetunado de chocolate y el relleno con bastante mermelada de fresa, el otro era de crema batida con un decorado de frutas en almíbar, con un relleno igualmente de mermelada de fresa y claro tres leches.

Todos los presentes, a excepción del pequeño italiano que se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala del francés, quedaron satisfechos ante tal obra de arte tan exquisita que presenciaron.

* * *

Al final de la noche, los hermanos del escocés decidieron irse a descansar, estaban demasiado llenos por el pastel, lo mismo ocurrió con los dos alemanes y el italiano. Debido a que el escocés junto con la húngara debían ir a trabajar al turno de la noche, iban unos cuantos minutos tarde pero estaba Elizabeta del lado de Scott así que no habría tanto problema para él en hablar con su pequeño hermano.

Llegaron al bar nuevamente, ¿se repetiría la rutina otra vez? No, esta vez no, el cambio estaba por darse, puesto que el rumano le pidió el trabajo del mesero faltante del turno de la noche. Scott no podría estar más jodido de lo que ya se sentía al tener a sus dos hermanos en su departamento. Bueno no tanto jodido, no era que no quisiera a ese trió de imbéciles que tenía como hermanos, simplemente no era muy dado a ser tan afectivo con ellos y su mejor forma de demostrarles cariño de hermano mayor era el casi violarlos, matarlos, golpearlos y decirles maldiciones, lo cual para él era _Amor del hermano mayor._

Scott empezó con su rutina de la noche, limpiar las botellas, acomodarlas adecuadamente, esa noche, comenzó a llover bastante clientela, lo cual Elizabeta parecía un pequeño trompo bailando de mesa en mesa repartiendo las bebidas y llevando las órdenes, el primo que era nuevo en este trabajo y no tenía experiencia alguna en tratar a las personas alcohólicas, por lo que fue trasladado temporalmente a ayudante del _barman, _¿y quién es el _barman_? Scott, por eso pensaba que estaba más que jodido.

A partir de ese momento, el cambio comenzaría.


	5. The beginning of change

Tararararararaaaaaaan(?) -Hace entrada majestuosa con ojeras y asdsdfs- Bueno, gracias, muchas gracias a los reviews que me dejan sus tréboles estan en camino :3 y bien, aqui les dejo un poco mas de esta pareja crack.

**P.D:** Les agradará un poco el final eué

* * *

Cap. 5.- The beginning of change

Andrei no tenía ni la menor idea de que carajos hacer en esos momentos mientras se encontraba de ayudante, Scott lo miraba de reojo y le lanzaba los vasos sucios de las bebidas alcohólicas para que los lavará y estuvieran listos para los siguientes clientes, la música en esos momentos sonaba al ritmo de una buena banda famosa inglesa, The Beatles con su single de _Here comes the sun_.

Andrei se distrajó perdidamente encontrando el significado de la letra de aquella canción que en esos instantes adornaba el salón.

-Lava esos malditos vasos, ¿o piensas quedarte de pie toda la puta noche ahí? –Hablo el pelirrojo rompiendo la burbuja de distracción del rumano.

-¿Eh?... –Hizo un leve puchero y carraspeo un poco- Claro, es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que mierda hacer al lado de un hombre con problemas de alcohol y cigarro.

A Scott se le formo nuevamente su tic, le habían dado en su punto.

* * *

-Glen… Tengo hambre... –exclamó Liam, mirando su estomago que hacia ruidos realmente sonoros.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Glen se encontraba leyendo uno de sus pocos libros de viaje, se aburría con facilidad y ahora le tocaba cuidar de sus dos hermanos menores, sobre todo tenía que estar más al pendiente del gemelo mayor, quien sabe que tragedias podría traer al departamento del pelirrojo.

-¿Puedo pedir una pizza?

-Pero si acabas de comer pastel y lo que preparo Francis como aperitivo, ¿estás hablando enserio?

-Claro que si, hermano.

Exactamente en el momento en que Liam tomó el teléfono para hacer la llamada a la pizzería, él y su hermano Glen comenzaron a extrañarse del silencio que estaba en la habitación.

¿Dónde mierdas se había metido Jonathan?

¡Ah! Claro me había olvidado del gemelo mayor, este maldito se encontraba en la habitación del escocés, con una red de internet que se estaba robando quien sabe de dónde, con la cámara de su laptop puesta y ¿Qué hacia? Pues _sexcam _con una extranjera proveniente de España. Y claro ya se encontraba sudando de lo sexy que se veía la chica del otro lado de la pantalla y sobre todo su acento español.

* * *

Era la hora del descanso del escocés y dejo a uno de los meseros a cargo de la barra de bebidas, salió un poco para fumar con tranquilidad y no molestar a la clientela, soltó con delicadeza y arte el humo que guardaba en su garganta mientras soltaba un suspiro, termino ese cigarro, lo tiro al suelo, lo pisoteo solo como Dios manda y prendió el segundo, necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos solo de la única forma en la que el encontraba correcta, con el cigarro.

Aun se encontraba confundido respecto a lo que le provoca el ver los ojos de Andrei, sacudió suavemente su cabeza para sacarse esa idea cursi que le había cruzado por la mente.

_Que violable se ve._

No, a la mierda ese pensamiento, él jamás había estado con un chico, jamás, solo había tenido sexo con chicas y eso después de su rompimiento con su relación más larga (la cual duro aproximadamente 5 meses), fue nombrado como el nuevo sex symbol en la preparatoria, una sonrisa pequeña surgió al recordar todo eso, y la verdad el ya no quería nada relacionado con su pasado, bueno solo una parte.

Regreso con tranquilidad a su trabajo, Andrei ya estaba tomando ritmo y lo que se debe de hacer ahí. Elizabeta veía como su primo se encontraba limpiando los vasos como si fuera el fin del mundo, bueno, solamente no se quejaba de lo que hacía, pero si estaba bastante incomodo ya que tenia al fumador que hacía unos días atrás había molestado.

-Sírveme otra ronda por favor –Le pidieron al rumano amablemente y este saco la botella que con anterioridad ya le había servido al mismo cliente. Después de esto una hermosa chica rubia, de ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa se apareció, entrando por la puerta y dejando boquiabiertos a los hombres que se encontraban en sus sillas, algunos ya ebrios claro, sentándose enfrente del rumano manteniéndose firma con la sonrisa intimidando al otro.

-¿Q-Qué se te ofrece? –pregunto un poco nervioso mientras intentaba esquivar la sonrisa de la chica. El pelirrojo identifico a la susodicha, terminó de servir la botella a uno de sus clientes y se la paso al rumano dirigiéndose con la chica.

-Atiende a los demás. –Agrego fríamente sin esperar respuesta alguna. Aparecio delante de la chica, su ex novia para ser exactos, ella se encontraba jugando con su celular esperando tranquilamente al otro. - ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Pregunto el escocés firmemente.

-Oh… -La chica se sorprendió al verlo nuevamente.- No pensé que trabajarás aquí Scott Kirkland… -volvió a sonreír, Scott conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, no porque fuera inocente si no porque era una maldita perra. El pelirrojo soltó una risilla fingida, súper fingida solo como él suele hacerlas.

-Me alegro… -Se retiró del lugar donde se encontraba antes de que comenzará una leve discusión, era su cumpleaños y no lo iba a arruinar mucho menos que se lo cagaran. De todos modos ¿Qué carajos quería esta chica ahí?

Andrei solo podía quedarse ahí, limpiando los vasos sucios observando la situación. ¿Quién rayos era esa maldita rubia que le quitaba su más grande distracción? Gruñó ligeramente con un sonrojo. Scott se acercó para pedirle que la atendiera pero notó el sonrojo del menor lo cual logró contagiarlo ¿Desde cuándo le causaba tanta puta ternura verlo así? Obedeció la orden yéndose con el sonrojo en cara a atender a Kaissy, Scott solo observo la situación de reojo mientras seguía atendiendo más clientes.

La rubia le dio un ligero sorbo a su bebida.

-Así que… ¿Eres de Rumania?

-Sí. –no la miro a los ojos, al parecer se encontraba un poco incomodo al estar hablando con ella.

-Y dime… -Antes de que la rubia terminará su oración el escocés la interrumpió dejándole otro vaso de una bebida, de las más fuertes que podía llegar a servir, no quería tenerla ahí y sabia claramente que ella detestaba esa bebida.

-Cortesía de la casa. –Se fue tan rápido que ni Andrei en un pestañeo logró contar el tiempo en el que tardo en llegar al otro extremo de la barra.

-Disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer. –Andrei se despidió cortésmente y camino hacia donde se encontraba el escocés, sonrojándose al ver nuevamente la pronunciada espalda de este, se dio media vuelta para continuar ayudándole a servir los demás pedidos para Elizabeta mientras Scott se encargaba de los demás clientes de la barra, y claro que no notará su sonrojo.

Y Kaissy, permanecía quieta mientras observaba al escocés discretamente, Andrei se molestaba pero a la vez se sentía de lo más estúpido al sentirse de esa manera puesto que el pelirrojo no era nada de él.

Aún no.

* * *

Faltaban pocos minutos para que cerraran el negocio, Andrei se encontraba limpiando las botellas, y estaba un poco más cómodo ya que la rubia se había retirado temprano y el pelirrojo estaba completamente solo para su disfrute. Elizabeta trapeaba los pisos, los otros dos meseros se encargaban del baño y Scott limpiaba las mesas.

-Scott… - Elizabeta rompió el silencio que se presenciaba, extrañada de la chica rubia que hacia una hora atrás, había salido del lugar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién era la rubia bonita de hace unas horas?

Scott al escuchar comenzó a pedir un _trágame puta tierra de una maldita vez_. No quería por nada del mundo decir su nombre, de todos modos no era la primera vez que le ocultaba algo a su amiga, pero no podía guardarse en ese momento guardarse el secreto.

-Es…-Tomó un poco de aire y se detuvo, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza para seguir limpiando la mesa.- Una ex novia.

-Ya veo, es muy bonita… -Agregó Elizabeta parándose con el trapeador entre sus manos, Andrei había escuchado claramente la respuesta, se sorprendió un poco, no creyó que una persona como él haya llegado a tener pareja, y no lo negaba era preciosa ahora su duda que recorría su mente ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que se dejaron?

Scott no contesto más a lo que la húngara le platicaba, solo escuchaba y soltaba suspiros amargos y silenciosos, termino de limpiar las mesas rápidamente, dejo los artículos de limpieza en su lugar y se fue directamente hacia su casillero, tomó sus cosas y salió sin despedirse de nadie, Elizabeta se sorprendió, jamás lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma, ¿Algo dijo que lo molesto para que actuará así? Tal vez, de todos modos, le molestaba la presencia de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Era para él, el peor de los castigos. Aparte de sus pensamientos confusos que mantenía todos los días al no dejar de pensar en el primo de su mejor amiga. La vida le estaba dando el cambio que jamás espero.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Scott llego tan cansado del trabajo que ni ganas de levantarse le mandaban en esos momentos, Liam y sus otros dos hermanos ya se encontraban despiertos y sobre todo extrañados ante lo que le pasaba al mayor, Glen decidió dejarlo ahí acostado ya conocía esa faceta del mayor, Jonathan se demostró un poco desinteresado y fue a jugar un rato a unas maquinitas que se encontraban a unas calles de ahí y salió, y el menor pues él se atrevió a entrar a la habitación para preguntarle que le sucedía. El escocés miró de reojo como su hermano se encontraba de pie en la puerta de su habitación, noto la preocupación en la mirada y decidió no molestarse.

-Scott… -Entró inocentemente sentándose en una orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué marica?... –Preguntó sumiendo su rostro en la almohada, oh cómoda y dulce almohada.

-Noto un poco de flojera en tu rostro, pero a la vez algo te sucedió, ¿Acaso te la metieron mal o algo por el estilo?

-Solo jódete y déjame descansar.

-Oh vamos, sé claramente que te sucede…

-¿Enserio? Dímelo, me muero de ganas de saberlo. –Contestó sarcásticamente.

-Tu puto sarcasmo es tan dulce como ver unos pequeños tréboles de cuatro hojas nacer…-Sonrió.- Bien iré al grano… -Soltó un leve suspiro para agarrar un poco de valentía y decir lo que tenía que decirle.- Me supongo que te jodieron el principio del día, y me imagino que fue gracias a la aparición de una persona a la que menos querías ver. Y veo que te agrada el primo de Elizabeta.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda, Scott no tenia palabras, el maldito hijo de puta le había adivinado a su espina que le estaban encajando en la cabeza, o como esa piedrita que se te atora en el zapato mientras vas caminando y no soportas lo cagante que es llevarla por todo tu camino para llegar a tu destino. Pero sobre todo las últimas palabras no estaban tan equivocadas.

-Liam… Andate a la mierda y dejame dormir. –Scott solo se giro en su cama y oculto su rostro en las sabanas de su cama, el pecoso solo se retiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

En casa de la húngara, Elizabeta se encontraba de compras para preparar un delicioso desayuno, Andrei se quedo viendo la televisión para distraer su mente.

Cosa que no lograba del todo bien.

La imagen del escocés no podía sacarla de su mente, se sentía bastante frustrado, ya hasta tenia las de rendirse y pedirle a su adorada prima que le consiguiera una cita con él, pero no era lo correcto o eso pensaba el rumano.

Minutos después, Elizabeta llego de su mandado.

-Andrei, ayúdame a cortar las verduras para preparar una deliciosa sopa, mientras hablaré con Scott para ver si quiere venir a desayunar con nosotros. –Se retiró de la cocina dejando al otro sorprendido y con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Scott en la casa, comiendo junto a ellos? ¡No! ¡Nunca! Debería haber estado equivocado, no escucho ese nombre, no claro que no. Negaba con la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la imagen de ese maldito pelirrojo de la mente, cosa que no logró.

Elizabeta esperaba pacientemente que el otro contestara su celular. Scott escuchó el sonido de su móvil vibrar en su mesita de noche, lo tomo y contestó.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Hola Scott –Sonrió la chica del otro lado de la línea.- Quería hacerte el honor de invitarte a desayunar una buena sopa que preparé, no acepto no por respuesta, te esperaré… Besos. –Colgó, sin importarle la forma en la que el escocés le había contestado, sabía perfectamente que vendría.

Scott del otro lado, un poco confundido, se levanto perezosamente a la cocina, claro en bóxers, su hermano Glen se encontraba viendo la tele y Liam se preparaba el almuerzo.

-Hasta que por fin el ceniciento decide levantarse.

-_Shut up, __dumbass…_ -No estaba tanto de humor para recibir insultos cariñosos de parte de su hermano Glen. Tomó un vaso de agua fría y se regreso nuevamente a su habitación, se arregló debidamente sin recordar para nada que el rumano estaría allí, hospedándose en la casa de Elizabeta. Salió por segunda vez de su habitación, encargo el departamento a Glen y Liam y se fue directamente a su destino.

Caminó tranquilamente pasando por el restaurante del francés el cual se encontraba regando unas hermosas rosas rojas que adornaban la enorme ventana, lo saludó y vio nuevamente a su ex novia atendiendo a unos clientes.

-_Perra. _–Pensó para dentro de sí, no es que odiará verla, solamente le traía un agrio recuerdo. Tomó el metro que lo llevaría a la casa de la húngara, el cual se encontraba casi a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, ese día también iría de noche y no le importaba tanto la hora.

Llegó a su destino, encontrándose con una casita adorable, adornada con flores en el jardín y unos cuantos arbustos. Tiró su cigarro casas antes de llegar, ya que había recordado la primera vez que lanzó las sobras de uno la primera vez que la visito, que día tan doloroso. Atacado con un sartén, ni él se la esperaba.

Toco el timbre de la puerta solo una vez para él con eso era suficiente, abrieron la puerta y para su mayor deseo se apareció Andrei sorprendido y ocultando el sonrojo que se cargaba al verlo, ¿Qué acaso el destino los odiaba o algo por el estilo? No simplemente, estaba poniendo los medios necesarios para juntarlos.

-Mierda, ¿Elizabeta no está?... –Pregunto el pelirrojo, intentado calmarse para que su sonrojo no creciera y se convirtiera en un tomate parlante, debido a que no podía dejar de mirar los ojos del otro. Le encantaban, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, no todavía. Lo mismo le pasaba al rumano.

-N-No… Acaba de salir por unos condimentos, pero no tarda. P-pasa –Le dio la entrada, cerró la puerta al ver que ya había entrado y se dirigió rápidamente al lavamanos para refrescar su cara, la cual sentía que ardía de una manera inexplicable. Scott estaba sentado en la sala con una pierna cruzada mirando el reloj y con su sonrojo visible.

Comenzaría un momento incomodo, sobre todo el maldito silencio, Elizabeta tenía diez minutos que había salido a comprar las especias que le faltaron para su sopa. Scott para no sentirse tan presionado ante el silencio y momento incómodos, prendió un cigarro, el rumano se encontraba picando las verduras y poniéndolas en una cacerola con agua apenas hirviendo. El olor del cigarrillo penetró en las fosas nasales del que se encontraba en la cocina, coloco la tabla y el cuchillo en su lugar para ir a regañar al otro que comenzaba a contaminar la casa.

-¿Qué acaso no te dijeron que es de mala educación fumar dentro de las casas?-Se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y un tic nervioso.

-Mientras las ventanas estén abiertas, no me quejo. –Encajo su mirada en los ojos rojizos del otro, no sabía porque cada vez que lo miraba sus ojos eran atraídos a la mirada del otro y viceversa.

Volvió a crearse un ambiente de silencio durante unos 5 segundos, los más largos en la vida del rumano. Se quito del marco de la puerta para continuar con la tarea que le había dejado su prima, cortó las verduras faltantes.

-¿Me puedes…?-El escocés apareció de sorpresa en la cocina, consiguiendo que el rumano cortará accidentalmente su dedo. (No del todo, no se asusten los dedos rumanisticos de este bebé estarán a salvo).

-A-Ah… -Suprimió sus labios tan fuertes para no soltar un grito de niña, soltó el aire lentamente y volteó a verlo con una mirada de dolor. Scott vio como agarraba su mano y aventaba el cuchillo a la mierda.

-Imbécil. –Vio el sonrojo del otro en sus mejillas y como si fuese una enfermedad el pelirrojo también se sonrojo, bastante que el rumano se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba. Andrei sostenía su dedo desangrándose, Scott para no ser tan cruel como solía serlo de vez en cuando con Arthur fue por un poco de papel al baño y lo colocó suavemente en la herida del dedo del rumano, presiono fuertemente para que dejara de sangrar. Scott se salió de la realidad al tocar las manos de Andrei, agacho su cabeza para no mostrar lo rojo de su rostro y claro no ver la mirada del menor.

Elizabeta había llegado, encontró la chaqueta del escocés colgada en el perchero de su recibidor y notó el ligero silencio que se mantenía en la casa. Camino lentamente, ya se las olía, fue sigilosamente hasta la cocina y los encontró a los dos, Scott tomando delicadamente las manos de su primo en una servilleta en donde la sangre se hacia un poco visible.

-Scott... ¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó provocando que los dos dieran un brinco del susto que Elizabeta les había provocado, el sonrojo en los eran tan visible que ni con un poco de maquillaje se ocultaría.

-¡N-Nada! –Hablaron al unísono, Scott no soltaba la herida y Andrei no alejaba su mano del escocés.

* * *

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap~ Haré lo posible por subirlo el jueves c:

Los quiero~

Saluditos de parte de Liam y Andrei~


	6. Dulces negaciones, dulces miradas

Bien, les dejo este cap por ahora, asi que ya apartir de mañana es probable que les suba el siguiente o maybe not(?), pero no se preocupen regresando de mi pequeñas vacaciones de 1 semana :3 trataré de actualizar seguido debido a que regreso a la escuela el 5 de agosto y como ya es mi ultimo año uvu será uno de los semestres mas duros.

Bien los dejo con el fic c:

* * *

Cap. 6.- Dulces negaciones, dulces miradas.

El sonrojo y la sudoración por el gran susto que se habían metido al ver a Elizabeta parada en la puerta de entrada de la cocina incrementaron de manera poderosa.

-Bien, y… -Elizabeta vio el pedazo de papel lleno de un poco de sangre se acerco y retiro la mano del pelirrojo para ver qué había sucedido.- Por Dios, Andrei ¿Qué te paso?

-Fue un accidente… -Contesto mirando a otro lado.

-Ya veo… Iré por una venda para que sigas cortando las verduras. –Sonrió y fue por su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Scott lavo sus manos, se había manchado un poco de la sangre del rumano y Andrei sostenía aun el pedazo de papel para cubrir su herida, la espalda del otro se había convertido en una de sus debilidades desde la primera vez que topó con él en la calle.

-G-Gracias… -Habló mientras el sonrojo desapareció de su rostro y distraía su mirada en algún punto estúpido de las alacenas. Scott no contestó, solo le dedico una de sus pocas sonrisas casi invisibles y se fue de nuevo a la sala.

Elizabeta volvió a la cocina con su botiquín, curó y envolvió en un pequeño curita la herida del otro, Scott había prendido nuevamente otro cigarro y depositaba las cenizas cuidadosamente en un papel, se encontraba reflexionando y recordando la pequeña escena en la cocina, la cara del rumano le había provocado un poco de ternura…

Esperen… ¿Ternura?

-Scott… El almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos… -Salió Elizabeta rompiendo completamente la burbuja de dudas y distracciones del pelirrojo, la miró unos segundos pestañeando mientras quitaba el cigarro de sus labios, deposito las cenizas en el papel que utilizaba y observo como entraba nuevamente a la cocina.

Minutos después Elizabeta y su primo el rumano se encontraban acomodando la mesa, Scott se levanto a ayudarles un poco, gracias a eso pudieron terminar bastante rápido y así disfrutar de su desayuno.

Scott y Andrei no hicieron contacto visual en todo el desayuno.

-Scott, me preocupaste demasiado ayer al irte de esa forma ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Elizabeta dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

Scott se llevo una cucharada de la sopa que había preparado su amiga, no dijo para nada una palabra, espero a saborear el exquisito sabor que mantenía en su boca, trago lentamente y tomó un sorbo a su bebida, la miró por un minuto aproximadamente. Prosiguió a contestar.

-Sí –contesto fríamente dando otro bocado a su sopa.

-Bueno –Sonrió sin decir más, sabía perfectamente que Scott le ocultaba algo, pero tal vez aun no era tiempo para mencionárselo, si tal vez solo era eso.

Andrei lanzaba miradas discretas mientras ninguno de los dos veía, cuando terminó su sopa levanto sus platos, los lavo perfectamente y se fue directamente a su habitación, lanzándose contra su cama mirando el techo.

Miró su dedo lesionado, un sonrojo apareció nuevamente al recordar las manos del escocés sosteniéndolo para que no siguiera saliendo más sangre.

Ya llevaba bastantes días con ese sentimiento, se sentía confundido, sentía que su mente estaba próxima a explotar por todas las veces en las que la hija de puta le reflejaba la imagen de la espalda, el cabello rojizo y la mirada de Scott. Dio medio giro en su cama mirando la parte baja de la pared de la izquierda, cerró sus ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-¿Por qué mierda me sucede esto a mi? –Susurró exactamente en el momento en el que Elizabeta iba entrando a su habitación.

-Andrei. –Le llamó.

-¿qué sucede?... –contesto sin girarse para quedar de frente y mirarla a los ojos, no quería que lo vieran con su sonrojo presente.

-Saldré con Scott, si vas a salir, cierras bien la casa y te abrigas hace un poco de frío allá afuera. –Salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación del rumano yéndose nuevamente para salir con Scott.

Andrei se quedo plácidamente dormido pensando sobre todo en el pelirrojo.

* * *

Mientras los dos caminaban un rato por el centro comercial de la ciudad, Elizabeta todavía estaba formulando las palabras correctas para hablar bien con Scott sobre lo sucedido anoche y sobre todo la rubia ex novia del mismo. Entraba a los probadores con unas cuantas blusas y dos que tres faldas, salía y pedía la opinión del otro, el cual con señas se entendían.

-Scott, ¿qué te parece esta blusa? Creo que me hace ver gorda –Giro medio cuerpo en el espejo de afuera del probador, Scott con una cara despreocupada y sin expresión alguna simplemente bajo el puño junto su pulgar como si se tratará de un puto emperador romano ejecutando a un pobre soldado.- Bien, me probaré la siguiente.

Después de tres horas y media de estarse probando blusas diferentes, Elizabeta se había decidido por las tres primeras que se probo en un principio y mando al pelirrojo a poner las demás en su lugar mientras ella se encargaba de pagar.

Scott al encontrarse colocando nuevamente la ropa que se había probado su amiga en sus lugares correspondientes, tocó sin querer el trasero de una joven que se encontraba buscando una blusa para llevársela al probador, bajo lentamente su mirada para ver quién era la chica de la que recibiría el golpe.

Su día estaba cagado, nuevamente.

-Oh –Exclamo la chica.

-¿K-Kaissy? –Un tic se formo en su ojo izquierdo, no podía creérselo, había manoseado otra vez el trasero de su ex novia después de casi siete años de no hacerlo.- ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? –A pesar de la educación con la que solía hablarle a la mayoría de las mujeres, ella era a la principal (Claro, después de Elizabeta) la cual no le importaba de la forma en que le hablará, podría hasta decirle zorra en su rostro si era necesario.

La rubia soltó una ligera risilla.- Vine de compras, ¿Qué acaso te estás volviendo paranoico? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente al oído, parándose de puntitas para alcanzarlo.- Voy a joder tu próximo amorío que jamás me olvidaras… -Al terminar esa oración regreso a su posición normal y con una sonrisa se volteo para seguir escogiendo sus próximas prendas.

Scott, sorprendido ante la frase que le habían soltado en un susurro, camino hacia donde estaba Elizabeta pagando su mercancía.

-Vamonos Scott… He terminado mis compras… -La húngara noto algo extraño en el escocés y de reojo observo a la chica que había entrado al bar. Su sonrisa desapareció al verla y se llevo al pelirrojo del brazo, sin preguntar tomó sus bolsas para ayudarla a cargarlas, algo estaba pasando y ella tenía que darse por enterado para poder ayudarlo en algo.

Sobretodo ya se olía que su primo y él se atraían, junto con el francés el cual desde un principio, el primer día en el que Scott y el rumano se conocieron mediante la pequeña discusión en el bar, sabía que algo surgiría entre los dos.

Faltaba poco, muy poco para que todo lo que el destino estuviese planeando para juntarlos surtiera efecto.

* * *

Regresaron a una hora perfecta para antes de irse al trabajo, Elizabeta sabía que su queridísimo primo se encontraba durmiendo como una perfecta princesa, por lo que entró haciendo el mejor ruido posible para despertarlo, estrategia la cual funcionó.

Los ojos de Andrei se abrieron tal cuales platos, tan sorprendido por el ruido que provoco su prima, se levanto camino al baño, a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y claro lavarse la cara, sabía que este era su segunda noche de trabajo y ahora comenzaría como mesero.

Scott aun seguía repitiendo esas palabras en su mente, lo estaban preocupando un poco pero obviamente lo disimularía, dejo las bolsas en la sala de Elizabeta, bostezo un poco y se despidió de todos modos se verían nuevamente en el trabajo y tal vez en el descanso de 20 minutos que le daban hablaría con ella sobre el asunto de esa chica y claro de lo extraño que le hacía sentir el rumano cuando estaba frente a él, si es que se armaba de huevos y lo decía. Ya que no es algo tan fácilmente de decirlo.

* * *

Llegó la noche, Scott, Elizabeta y Andrei ya se encontraban en el bar.

Para ser la primera vez que Andrei trabajaría de mesero no estaba nada mal, aunque se le impuso la orden de: de vez en cuando ayudar al _barman_.

La clientela llegaba entre pausas, este día seria uno en donde casi no serian visitados por clientes, pero si por el mejor amigo del escocés, el cual ese mismo día en la tarde no dudo en textearle diciéndole: ''_Con una mierda, tu hermana me quiere joder como la última vez. ''_

Pasadas unas cuantas horas de haber abierto nuevamente, Driek hizo su aparición, llegando directamente con el escocés que le servía vino a una mujer hermosa, como si esperara de alguien. El holandés amante de los tulipanes, la marihuana y el sexo se sentó a un lado de ella ignorando completamente que la mujer lo observaba de arriba-abajo.

-Y bien… -Habló el holandés mientras prendía un cigarro.- ¿Qué carajos pasó?

Scott al verlo, saco dos vasos para servirse una copa para él y otra para su amigo. Saco un whiskey que tenía escondido debajo de la barra y lo sirvió lentamente en las copas. –Tú puta hermana, esta jodiendome nuevamente. - Agregó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba su hora de descanso, tomó la copa llena de whiskey y una cajetilla de cigarros, el holandés lo observó y sabia que irían al mismo puto lugar donde tomaba su descanso.

Driek se encontraba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, y en sus manos sostenía sus más grandes y deliciosos vicios, su pipa y la copa del whiskey. Scott inhalaba con delicadeza el cigarro que sostenía entre sus labios y soltaba el humo como si fuese la mejor obra de arte en el mundo.

-Kaissy está volviendo a hacer de las suyas.

-Comienzo a sentirme un imbécil paranoico. –Comentó el pelirrojo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Que de un trago se lo termino.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Comenzará a entrometerse en tu vida personal y claro también en la del pobre imbécil que te gusta. –Driek , a pesar de su mal humor y maldad que emanaba su rostro, era un buen confidente, una tumba andante para Scott, no por nada era su camarada de años y era el único que sabía de la atracción extraña hacia el color extraño de ojos de Andrei.

-En estos momentos… No pienso en otra cosa que no sea la puta mirada de ese imbécil.

-Tranquilo, tampoco es para que te pongas en ese modo, vil marica.

-Jodete.

-De nada, piensa claramente las cosas… Es lo último que puedo aconsejarte y sobre Kaissy, cuidate. –El holandés había terminado su cigarro y regreso adentro del lugar, dejando a Scott sólo para que reflexionara, aun faltaba un poco para que el descanso terminará.

Andrei el cual se encontraba atendiendo a unos cuantos clientes y escuchando las canciones de la _rockola _ del salón, vio entrar al holandés del pasillo de entrada de los trabajadores, lo había visto partir junto con el pelirrojo, pero ¿dónde estaba Scott? Sospechando un poco, termino de hacer su pequeño trabajo y camino hacia el pasillo, como estaba un poco oscuro no noto cuando chocó con el pecho del escocés, haciendo que Scott tropezara con quien sabe que mierdas que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y para que el rumano no recibiera tan fuerte el impacto lo tomo de la cintura y cayeron al suelo del callejón de la salida/entrada de los trabajadores. Por suerte solo estaban ellos dos solos y un gato que brincaba una de las bardas del lugar.

-M-Mierda… -Murmuró el rumano en el pecho del escocés. Sintió que alguien tomaba con delicadeza sus caderas, se levanto y quedo mirando fijamente al otro debajo de él, se sonrojo y también las mejillas de Scott tomaron el color carmesí en sus mejillas.

Ambos se perdieron en las miradas, encerrándose en una burbuja de la cual nadie podía sacarlos, a menos de que alguien más interfiriera.

Driek ya había terminado sus rondas en el lugar estaba a punto de irse pero al ver que su amigo no regresaba de su descanso, salió por la puerta de entrada de los clientes para ir a buscarlo, se estaba preocupando, aunque en su rostro demostrará completamente lo contrario, se detuvo en una de las esquinas del lugar al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del callejón del lugar, giro a la izquierda y camino sigilosamente sin hacer ruido.

Scott y Andrei no dijeron ni una palabra y no movieron ni un solo músculo, se habían perdido en las miradas de cada uno. Sobretodo Scott, que siempre quedaba hipnotizado ante tal tono de rojo tan intenso, que competía con el de la sangre.

-D-Disculpa… -Andrei miro hacia otro lado, estaba tan avergonzado que sentía su rostro arder de lo rojo que estaba, supongo. Scott no dijo ni una palabra.

-¿Scott? –una sombra se veía a lo lejos, preguntando el nombre del escocés, rompiendo completamente la burbuja en la que los dos se encontraban en ese momento, al escuchar su nombre, aventó completamente hacia un lado al rumano y se levanto, dándole la mano igualmente al otro para ayudarlo a pararse, estaban sonrojados y no querían que ese momento terminará.

-Driek… -Distinguió Scott la sombra que se acercaba.

* * *

Rawr~ me retiro chic s, lectores y asdf :3... Comentes que tal, que agrego, que quito (No, la ropa a Scott todavía no(?)) ~ Y bueno mis ideas se estan agotando asi que decidi subir un cap cada semana y/o quizas los fines de semana, o talvez hasta que tenga una gran cantidad de capitulos por subir ._. no sé ya veré como me organizo.

**P.D:** aun sigue vigente la revista porno, pero esta vez será de Driek, nuestro sensual holandés~(?)

**P.D2:** Liam sigue convirtiendo los reviews en tréboles, así que si quieres un trébol, deja un review :3


	7. Chapter 7

Volvi, despues de no se cuantos dias en los que me demore en subirles la actualizacion, aqui les dejo con el septimo capitulo de esta crackosa y extraña historia la cual si pienso terminar...

Como sea, disfruten :D

* * *

Cap.7

_Se dice que el amor lanza diferentes señales, sobre todo del enamorado a su enamorado, pero algunas veces este no se llega a captar, lo cual termina siendo cansado y que el que se encuentra flechado por el amor se rinda._

-Driek… -Distinguió Scott la sombra que se acercaba. Se levanto como un rayo dejando a un lado al rumano, se sacudió su uniforme y Andrei hizo lo mismo, mirando hacia el suelo y dándole la espalda ambos para que su sonrojo no fuera visto.

-¿Qué hacían en el suelo?...

-N-No te incumbe –Contesto Scott mirando el cielo para disimular sus nervios y principalmente el sonrojo de mierda que estaba cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Bien, me voy… Te veo luego –El holandés ya estaba un poco retirado y solo alzo su mano como un signo de despedida, la única misión que cargaba a partir de ahora era el que mierdas tramaba su pequeña hermana.

Andrei lo miro como se retiraba lentamente y tomaba el taxi para irse a su casa, sorprendido miro a Scott y Scott lo miro a él, un poco enojado por el golpe que había recibido en su lugar, pero simplemente entro y espero a que el otro entrará abriendo la puerta y entró, ya estando los dos dentro Scott se detuvo en su andar tomando un buen bocado de aire y soltándolo bruscamente, estaba preparándose para hablar un poco sobre lo sucedido, estaba tomando calma y paciencia para no golpearlo.

-Perfecto… -Se volteo para poder verlo nuevamente.- ¿A dónde putas ibas? –Andrei no sabía que contestar, comenzó a formular respuestas hechas mentira, no iba a decir que a vigilar que estaba haciendo con él holandés claro que no, eso sonaría más bien a acoso.

_-Piensa Andrei, piensa._-Se decía a sí mismo para evitar el silencio incomodo y la mirada amenazante que le daba el escocés.- Y-Yo bueno… Quería ver la fase de la luna.- El escocés solo alzo una ceja confundido mientras lo observaba sabia que mentía perfectamente, no contesto simplemente se giro, volvió a soltar un ligero suspiro y camino hacia su puesto dejando al rumano ahí.

_También cuesta un poco admitir los sentimientos en el principio, pero poco a poco se van dando las oportunidades y al final terminan declarándose los dos enamorados._

Andrei siguió al escocés, traía la mirada baja como si hubiese sufrido de un regaño o algo parecido, al aparecer nuevamente, Liam estaba ahí tomando una cerveza, cuando al rumano aparecer le sonrió cálidamente como si de amigos de años se tratará, Andrei hizo lo mismo, desde ayer en la fiesta en la casa del francés le había caído de maravilla.

-Hola Andrei, no pensé que trabajarías también aquí. –Sostuvo su sonrisa estaba contento de volver a verlo.

Andrei solo rio ligeramente y se sentó en la mesa donde Liam se encontraba bebiendo su tarro de cerveza.- Pues, es solo temporal, en lo que estaré de vacaciones con mi prima Eli.

-Ya veo… -dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza mientras la espuma de la misma dejaba un bigote en su labio superior.

-Tienes… un poco de… -fue interrumpido.

-Ah sí, no te preocupes, siempre sucede con esta cerveza. –Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio tal cual caballero de la realeza es, pero al final soltó un ligero eructo que provoco una buena risa en el rubio, provocando que sus colmillos se notarán y que el pequeño Liam se sorprendiera.- ¡Genial! ¿Te operaste los colmillos?

-N-No… -cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.- Son míos…. Naturales.

-Son geniales… Pareces un vampiro o algo así.

-G-Gracias, supongo, je. –Sonrió ligeramente y miró el reloj, al parecer ya era hora de cerrar.- Disculpa pero ya es hora de cerrar, iré a limpiar.

-Esta bien, esperaré al flamita andante con problemas de tabaco. –Obviamente se trataba de Scott, era el único imbécil de pelo rojo como el fuego en el bar y el que fumaba en exceso.- Te veo después…

-Igual –El gemelo le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y se termino el resto de la cerveza de un trago, uno de los meseros tomo el vaso vacio para que Andrei lo lavará junto con los demás que fue recogiendo en el camino, el pecoso salió por la puerta de entrada y camino al callejón para esperar a su hermano mayor, tenía que hablar con él, no por el simple hecho de molestarlo era más que nada por lo del asunto del rumano.

* * *

Scott y Liam caminaban hacia el departamento del mayor, Scott se olía lo que tramaba su hermano, simplemente suspiro ligeramente esperando a que dijera lo que fuera a decir, comenzando él la conversación.

-¿Qué putas se te ofrece Liam? –No fue para nada cariñoso, o bueno si al fin de cuentas así era su forma de hablarles a ellos.

-Te vi, querido hermano.

-¿Me viste qué?

-La forma en que lo miras cuando se acerca a ti.

El escocés solo se sonrojo un poco y fijo su mirada al frente.

-No inventes mierda, Liam.

-Por favor Scott, deja de negarte.

-¿Desde cuándo me das tips de ligarme a personas, _faggot_?

-No te estoy dando algún consejo de mierda para que te lo liges simplemente te estoy diciendo que dejes de negarte ante él y des el puto primer paso.

-Cierra la boca.

-No, aparte, tú también le agradas.

Le habían dado en su más grande duda, detuvo su andar al escuchar tales palabras, era la respuesta a la duda que lo mantenía despierto en parte de las noches después del trabajo, días enteros desde el primer día en que lo vio y comenzó a joderlo en la barra de bebidas.

-¿Tu como lo sabes?

-Sus miradas hacia ti, se sonroja cada vez que te ve y en cada movimiento que haces….

Silencio nuevamente.

-Aunque intentes ocultarlo es imposible. –Agrego nuevamente el menor, tomó su hombro y lo invito a seguir caminando, se estaba haciendo tarde y los otros dos lo esperaban, ya que no lo habían visto en casi todo el día.

* * *

En otro camino, Elizabeta y Andrei viajaban en taxi al otro lado de la ciudad, ya que hay era donde se encontraba el hogar de la húngara.

Andrei por más que quisiera olvidarse de aquel momento en el callejón, era imposible. Se sentía que estaba impregnado del olor natural o de la colonia que utilizaba el pelirrojo, olor el cual se estaba volviendo una droga para él, y solamente llevaban casi cuatro días de haberse conocido, miró el curita de su dedo y recordó la escena de esa mañana, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana para que el sonrojo no fuera visible por su prima, pero se equivoco, Elizabeta había visto todo esa misma noche, una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujo en su rostro.

Llegaron a su destino, Elizabeta pago y el taxi se retiro mientras Andrei abría la puerta de la casa para tirarse al sillón a descansar.

-Perfecto… Hogar dulce hogar –Exclamó Elizabeta en una sonrisa mientras veía a su primo tirado en el sillón con gran pereza.- Andrei ¿puedo preguntarte algo?... –Solamente asintió con la cabeza.- Bien… -Elizabeta se sentó en su sillón individual subiendo los pies a la mesita soltando un quejido de bienestar y sintiendo el descanso en sus piernas.- Él… y tú ¿Se gustan verdad? –sonrió.

Andrei sorprendido ante tal pregunta, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y se hundió en el sillón, su cara parecía un tomate maduro listo para la cosecha. No podía negárselo, ya se había dado cuenta de todo y era imposible mentirle, no tenia de otra, era hora de contarle la verdad a ella.

-Solo un poco…

-No mientas, he visto como lo observas.

-Solo un poco he dicho. –Frunció el ceño.

-No mientas Andrei… -Rió ligeramente.

-Bueno… -Desvió su mirada y suspiro ligeramente, cerró sus ojos.- Solo me parece interesante, es todo.

-Claro, interesante Andrei.

-Como digas Elizabeta. –Bufó un poco incómodo.

-Ya sabes que no le diré a nadie. Promesa de primos.

-Bien, o me veré obligado a tirar tu colección de sartenes… -Amenazó.

-Puedo comprar más…-Sonrió nuevamente.- Sabes… Puedo conseguirte una cita con él.

-¿Con quién? –Pregunto mientras jugaba con las hebras de su cabello casi dorado.

-Scott… Es apuesto, y supongo que no se negará, también se le nota que le gustas demasiado primito.

Al rumano casi le daba un infarto, debería estar soñando, no tenía bastante de conocerlo y ¿su prima le sale con esa oferta? No, no podía negarse, era un oportunidad que quizá jamás volvería a presentársele, debatía en su mente entre un sí y un no, imagino situaciones en cuestión de segundos, sacudió su cabeza suavemente para borrar esos pensamientos y seguir pensando con claridad.

-¿Andrei? –Le hablo nuevamente la húngara un poco preocupada por la reacción de su primo.

-E-Esta bien… Aceptaré tu oferta… -Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación para ir a dormirse.

-Bien, mañana iré a visitarlo temprano, y hablaré con él… -Guiñó un ojo e hizo lo mismo que el rumano, fue a su habitación a descansar. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ese día no faltaba demasiado en llegar.

* * *

Disculpen si esta algo corto, pero en fin, es lo que mi imaginacion me pudo dar para este capitulo, el 8 y el 9 estan ya en proceso... Ojala les este gustando gracias por los reviews y los follows los treboles siguen vigentes en las casas de cambio de reviews(?)

aasfasdfdas -escapa(?)


	8. ¿Primera cita?

Cap.8 ¿Primera cita?

Un nuevo día alumbraba en la habitación de Scott, los rayos del Sol se colaban entre las persianas y terminaron por casi rostizarle los ojos, cosa que por suerte y ayuda de su almohada no funciono. Se levanto rascando delicadamente su cabeza y bostezando de una manera estruendosa, camino perezosamente al baño y se miro en el espejo noto que era hora de que se rasurará, la barba estaba volviendo a aparecer, se lavo la cara, unto su crema de afeitar y prosiguió a pasar cuidadosamente la hoja de afeitar (en este caso rastrillo xD).

Minutos después, su rostro parecía nuevamente trasero de bebé, salió de la habitación y noto el ligero silencio que había en la sala, solamente estaba Glen viendo las noticias y cuando sintió su presencia saludo como todo hermano solía hacerlo. Llego a la cocina y se preparo un cereal, y después le hizo compañía al otro.

-¿Y los otros maricas? –preguntó.

-Salieron a comprar no se qué mierdas. –Respondió sin expresión alguna en su rostro.- ¿Dónde estabas ayer?

-Fui a casa de Elizabeta a desayunar.

-Ya veo.

Silencio nuevamente. Solo se presenciaba el ruido de la tele y el choque de la cuchara con el plato.

-¿Hoy descansas?

-Sí.

-Perfecto. –Sonrió Glen.- ¿Quieres ir con unas amigas?

-¿No están gordas? –Pregunto Scott alzando una ceja confuso mientras se llevaba un bocado de cereal a la boca, la mirada pervertida de su hermano y la sonrisa eran señal de un _Están perfectas_ lo que llevo al escocés a no negarse.- Bien –sonrió.- ¿A qué hora marica?

-Es una fiesta a la cual me invitaron pero tenía pensado llevar a Liam pero recordé que es virgen y no quería que sufriera trauma alguno y Jonathan pues… Terminaría tirándoselas a todas.

-Ese es mi trabajo imbécil. –Añadió Scott intentando defender su orgullo.

-Da igual. Sigue tus pasos el imbécil, a excepción del cigarro, me es raro verlo con uno en sus manos.

-Puedo invitar a Driek, el nos haría buena compañía. Le encanta el sexo.

-Como quieras, el punto es que no quiero ir solo.

-Bien. –Scott se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero y disponerse a limpiar los pocos trastes que se encontraban en este, que al final termino limpiando la cocina completamente, desde estufa hasta las puertas del refrigerador. Terminado esto, tomo su celular y marco el número del holandés.

El timbre sonó tres veces, suficientes para que el otro de pelo peinado a un estilo de forma de tulipán atendiera su celular.

-¿Qué? –En un tono frío y seco contesto al escocés.

-Fiesta, chicas buenas, hoy en la noche… Y marihuana con sexo. –Scott colgó sabia que con eso sería suficiente para convencer a su buen amigo de años.

Al escuchar el sonido de que habían colgado en la otra línea, el holandés miro su teléfono, repaso las palabras en su mente y sonrió, no se perdería para nada esa fiesta en la noche.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de la húngara, los gritos de ''El desayuno está listo'' recorría las paredes y la puerta de la habitación de Andrei, sobre todo sus oídos que recurrió a la necesidad de cubrirlos con su almohada y hacerse bolita dentro de la sabanas, cosa que duro poco ya que Elizabeta azoto la puerta de la habitación entrando cual salvaje paisana de Hungría enfurecida haría.

-No lo repetiré una vez más… O te levantas a desayunar o te levantas. – un aura negra adornaba la habitación, Andrei estaba entrando en pánico y comenzó a temblar bajo sus sabanas, se arrastro como gusano intentando escapar del pico de un ave cazándolo, cayó en el piso rodando hacia la puerta pasando por debajo de la húngara y así hasta el baño.

5 minutos después ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa desayunando junto a su prima.

-Bien Andrei –Sonrió.- ¿Aceptaras la oferta o te echarás hacia atrás?

-No se dé que me hablas –contesto terminando su desayuno, levantándose para dejar los platos en el fregadero.

-Sabes perfectamente de que y quien hablo, Andrei.

El rumano solo se quedo estático frente a sus platos sucios, mirando al vacio, recordando la pequeña plática de anoche, su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente por unos largos 5 segundos, pasado ese lapso de tiempo, salió de la cocina suspirando profundamente y con la mirada llena de pereza.

-Está bien…. Acepto.

-Perfecto –Elizabeta sonrió y se levanto a dejar sus platos rápidamente a la cocina. Regreso y abrazo a su primo por detrás.- Te veo en la noche primito –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro a cambiarse para visitar al escocés. El cual ya tenía un plan programado para esa noche.

Elizabeta emprendió su pequeño viaje al departamento del escocés, pero antes de llegar a ese destino decidió pasarse con el francés, claro para organizar perfectamente el plan que él y ella estaban tramando para juntar a los dos de una buena vez.

Scott se encontraba disfrutando de la televisión junto a su hermano y el holandés, el cual había llegado temprano porque el imbécil de Scott había olvidado decirle la hora del evento de la noche.

-¿Qué tienes de beber? –Pregunto Driek mientras mantenía todavía la mirada en el televisor.

-Jack Daniel's y un poco de ron. –El holandés hizo una mueca de degustación y prendió un cigarro para calmar sus ganas de beber acompañado del pelirrojo.- ¿ya sabes que es lo que quiere tu maldita hermana?

-No. No la he visto.

-Perfecto para mí.

-¿Qué tiene tu ex novia Scott? –pregunto Glen tomando un poco de té que se había preparado horas atrás antes de que el holandés llegara.

-Quiere joderme la vida otra vez. –El celular de Scott sonó y procedió a contestar era su amiga Elizabeta.- ¿Qué?

-Hola Scott –Saludo.- Tengo una oferta un poco interesante para ti. Te consegui una cita a ciegas, espero no te moleste pero últimamente te había visto un poco solo y pues quería cooperar solo un poco.- Glen le hizo un gesto de pregunta y Scott solo le miro serio y siguió escuchando a su amiga del otro lado del teléfono.- Francias también está involucrado en esto, no me quedes mal, te quiero –Colgó, Scott miro atónito el teléfono y lo coloco nuevamente en su bolsillo, Driek le miro soltando el humo del último toque de su cigarro.

-¿Qué quería?

-Cita…. A ¿ciegas? –Arqueo una ceja confundido, tenía dos planes esa misma noche y era un debate decidirse por cual escoger, por su mente se cruzaba al rumano sentado esperándolo pacientemente en una de las mesas del restaurante de su amigo el francés pero sentía que ya eso era demasiada ilusión, las citas a ciegas, según su puta opinión, siempre son de chicas feas o cosas por el estilo, pero confiaba en su amiga Elizabeta, ahora era una decisión de vida o muerte.

La cita a ciegas o la orgia en la noche en la fiesta de la casa de las amigas de Glen.

-Y bien Scott… ¿Nos dejarás plantados para ir a conocer a una chica que no está en perfectas condiciones como mis amigas o si irás al paraíso?

-Iré primero a esa puta cita y después me largo con ustedes.

-Me parece bien, solo no llegues después que puede que se termine la droga y no pienso comprarla para ti, imbécil –agrego Driek mientras prendía otro cigarrillo y succionaba el humo del mismo.

Pasaron las horas, Glen ya estaba arreglado y Driek lo esperaba pacientemente en la sala mientras veía la televisión, Scott ya se encontraba listo para su _cita a ciegas_, un poco nervioso tal vez pero es Scott por dios, todos sabemos que este imbécil pelirrojo jamás demuestra sus sentimientos.

Los tres salieron del departamento, el pelirrojo lo cerro perfectamente y dejo una nota a sus otros dos hermanos para que se dieran cuenta de que no había nadie y que podían ser castrados si hacían explotar la cocina o el baño, una de dos.

Elizabeta, Andrei y el francés se encontraban en el restaurante esperando a que Scott hiciera su aparición, claro, la húngara y el francés se encontraban en la cocina y Andrei, pues a él lo abandonaron en una de las mesas del lugar para que esperara pacientemente, cosa que no quería pero con sartenazos todo se arregla según la ideología de nuestra húngara.

-¿Por qué rayos acepte venir? ¿En qué me va a beneficiar? –susurraba el rumano para sí mismo. Francis y Elizabeta tomaban un café esperando a que el escocés apareciera. Segundos después, la puerta del negocio se abrió, dejando ver a una cabellera roja peculiar que solo ellos conocían. Andrei se encontraba ocultando su rostro en la bufanda que adornaba su cuello y con los ojos cerrados arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado esa invitación, Elizabeta observaba al escocés buscando a la personita susodicha de la cita, en un rincón vio al rumano, trago saliva y camino hasta esa mesa, se sentó y Andrei abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando al pelirrojo el cual tenía su vista concentrada en algún punto del techo para disimular el sonrojo. 2 minutos pasaron de un silencio incomodo el cual Andrei lo rompió.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo… ¿Acaso tu eres la puta cita a ciegas? –Este comentario hizo que Andrei gruñera un poco y apretara los puños, se tranquilizo en tan solo unos segundos y suspiro profundamente para no perder el control.

-Sí. –Scott se hecho para atrás, y se reacomodo en la silla, poso sus codos sobre la mesa en una pose pensante mirando los ojos del rumano que lo hipnotizaban. Andrei también le regreso la mirada, examinaba su cara, sus cejas un tanto pronunciadas ¿acaso se las depilaba? ni puta idea, la mirada tan inexpresiva en la cual se perdió por unos largos segundos, los más largos de toda su vida.

-Y bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Elizabeta me soborno para salir contigo –Contesto con el ceño fruncido mientras desviaba su mirada.- No puedo creer que aceptará salir con alguien con problemas de alcohol y mucho menos que fuera mi cita a ciegas.

-Y yo no aun no me creo el porqué putas acepte venir aquí cuando en estos momentos puedo estarme ligando a chicas sexys y así no aguantar mocosos con pupilentes. –Ante este comentario, Andrei se levanto de la mesa y lo miro fijamente gruñendo y con un sonrojo presente.

-No son pupilentes, que el cigarro te este dejando ciego es tu problema –volvió a sentarse y arreglo su abrigo, Scott solo se rio ligeramente ante ese comentario, no creyó provocarlo tan fácilmente, prendió un cigarro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y le dio un suave toque, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta de salida del restaurante.

-Me largo de aquí, me estoy perdiendo de una buena fiesta. –Al decir esto miro de reojo al rumano, el cual estaba quieto con los ojos cerrados, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y ocultando medio rostro en su bufanda con los brazos cruzados. Scott dio media vuelta y regreso a su asiento, haciendo bastante ruido para llamar la atención del otro, lo que provoco que se estremeciera un poco, abrió los ojos y lo miro y se topo con esa mirada esmeralda que en secreto le encantaba. Scott soltó un estruendoso suspiro y hablo.- Me llamo Scott William Kirkland y tengo 25 años.

Andrei abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y sonrió un poco burlón y también se presento.

-Andrei Van Anghel, Rumania, tengo 19 años. –A pesar de que la primera vez que se vieron, ya sabía el nombre completo del rumano, no era tan malo el volverse a presentar, ese era el chiste de las citas ¿o acaso me equivoco? Scott miro el reloj, habían pasado unas cuantas horas llenas de silencios incómodos los cuales fueron rotos por el mismísimo pelirrojo, el celular sonó rompiendo otro silencio que se había formado en el ambiente, Scott contestó era su hermano Glen.

-¿Dónde putas te encuentras?

-En donde mismo –Un ruido un poco conocido se escucho del otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

-Driek me quito a dos chicas buenas y ahora está con ellas. Ya no estés perdiendo tiempo de mierda y ven ahora mismo. –Colgó dejando a Scott con cara de despreocupación y guardo nuevamente su celular en la bolsa del pantalón.

-Vayamos a una fiesta. –Se levanto sin esperar alguna respuesta de afirmación, camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta y sintió al rumano detrás de él, el cual no lo pensó dos veces. Salieron del restaurante rumbo al lugar de la fiesta.

Elizabeta y Francis salieron de la cocina, después de observar los comportamientos de los dos, la húngara se sentía satisfecha y feliz al ver que su primo tal vez tendría una oportunidad con Scott, Francis tenia corazones alrededor de él y alardeaba demasiado sobre lo que es el amor en su país y esas cosas cursis.

* * *

-Entonces ¿El cejon es tu hermano menor?

-Sí.

-Las canciones que coloca como música de fondo no suenan nada mal, no es que me gusten prefiero las canciones de mi país… -Dijo mientras sonreía mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos y llevándose sus brazos atrás de su nuca.

-Claro que no, las odio.

-¿Porqué? No es nada malo. ¿O acaso tienes celos de que tu hermano menor tenga un buen negocio?

-No, y eso no te incumbe… Demasiadas preguntas por hoy. –Scott siguió caminando y Andrei guardo silencio con una sonrisita burlona, la noche empezaba a cobrar vida en la ciudad, las marquesinas de algunos cines y sobre todo teatros famosos de la ciudad alumbraban las calles, el rumano veía los aparadores de las tiendas por las que pasaban los dos juntos, todo lleno de luz.

Doblaron a la izquierda de la calle por la que venían caminando, siguieron derecho y tomaron un taxi para asi ya no perder más tiempo, al llegar a la casa donde la fiesta se encontraba, la música sonaba tan fuerte que hasta podía escucharse a casi cinco calles de donde se ubicaban. Los dos entraron y Scott fue rápidamente a la hielera por una fría cerveza, el olor de la hierba quemada y el alcohol eran demasiados fuertes para la nariz inacostumbrada del rumano, el cual se quedo esperando al pelirrojo en la entrada de la casa observando la sala que estaba infestada de gente y el comedor el que también estaba igual.

Driek apareció bajando las escaleras, acomodándose el cabello y diviso a lo lejos a su amigo y al joven rumano, se acerco a Andrei preguntando por Scott pero este le contesto que había perdido rastro de él al momento en que pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, el holandés le pidió al rumano que no se apartara de él, ya que sabia sin conocerlo que él era nuevo en este tipo de asuntos.

Glen se encontraba en el jacuzzi platicando con dos chicas las cuales de lo ebrias que se encontraban comenzaron a besarse para darle un buen espectáculo al hermano de Scott.

Scott que estaba en el patio trasero, buscando también a su amigo el holandés y olvidando completamente que había traído a un invitado más, mientras encendía un cigarro dio media vuelta y miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba el cuarto del jacuzzi y logro ver a lo lejos a su hermano.

Volvió a entrar a la casa, y de lo rápido que iba logro chocar con el rumano, tumbándolo al suelo y su lata de cerveza salió volando al igual que el cigarro que fue apago por un pisotón de un chico que iba camino a las escaleras.

-Mierda… -Dijo y miro al rumano debajo de él sonrojado y un poco molesto. Driek solo los observó esperando a que volteara Scott y así no interrumpir tal escena.

-C-Carajo… -murmuro entre dientes.- ¿podrías quitarte? Me estas asfixiando. –Scott se levanto y ayudo a levantarlo, Driek le dio tres palmadas en el hombro y volteo a verlo sin decir nada, regreso su mirada al rumano.

-¿Dónde coño estabas Driek?

-Chicas. –Scott gruño levemente mientras sonreía.

-Ya veo.

-Nada mal.

-Perfecto. Vamos por unas cervezas.

-Yo lo que quiero es hierba.

-Unos tipos en el patio tienen un poco. –Camino nuevamente a la cocina, tomo tres cervezas, las repartió y Andrei quedo con cara de asombro, no era dado a ser un puto alcohólico y mucho menos en un lugar en el que no conocía a nadie. Scott vio que Andrei miraba la lata de cerveza curioso y un poco nervioso.- ¿Qué? ¿La nena no toma? –Pregunto burlándose y consiguiendo un puñetazo en el brazo por parte del otro. Driek solo observaba mientras bebía su cerveza de un trago.

-¿Puedes dejar de mariconear un rato y acompañarme por un poco de hierba? –interrumpió Driek, desesperado y apuntando la puerta al patio, Scott y Andrei lo acompañaron, el holandés pidió un poco de hierba a los tipos extraños que el pelirrojo le menciono minutos atrás y encendió su pipa, dio un toque suave y la paso al escocés el cual también dio un ligero toque.

Andrei solo los observaba mientras bebía en pausas su cerveza.

La noche transcurría con normalidad, Glen aun seguía en el jacuzzi con las chicas, Scott y Driek fumaban marihuana y bebían sus cervezas y de Andrei.

Bueno Andrei, él…

* * *

JAJAJAJAJAJA -risa malvada que termina en tos(?)- perdonen si soy un poco cruel al dejarlos con la duda de lo qe sucedera despues, maybe lo suba la siguiente semana :3 jajajaja, depende de mi humor.

Hoy subi este cap ya que hoy se cumple 1 mes de que me anime a publicar esta historia c: asi que gracias por losfans que se me han hecho y por las visitas que le dan uwu me ponen muy feliz~

Los dejo~ tréboles y abrazos para todos :D


	9. Una insinuación que lleva a confesión

Cap.9 Una insinuación que lleva a confesión.

¿Qué pasaba con Andrei?

Después de tomarse 5 latas de cerveza, su borrachera se notaba tanto en su mirada como en sus mejillas más rojas que nada, Scott y Driek lo observaron sobre todo como se recargaba en el hombro del escocés.

-Andrei ¿te sientes bien? –Pregunto Driek tomándose otra cerveza mientras lo observaba caminar buscando con sus manos con que recargarse para no golpearse la cara al caer al dar un paso en falso.

-C-Claro que s-si –Contesto.- M-Mierda… N-necesito un baño.

-Maldición –Scott se levanto lo más pronto posible y tomo la mano del rumano para que en el camino al baño más cercano no se tropezara y se noqueará con cualquier insignificante cosa, quizás hasta con el suelo.

Llegaron al baño, Scott abrió la puerta de una patada y saco a una pareja teniendo relaciones en el lavabo. Aventó a Andrei al escusado y este se dispuso a vomitar, provocando que la pareja saliera corriendo lo más rápido posible y Scott, pues aguantándose el asco.

-Mierda, creo que deberíamos irnos…-Saco al rumano del baño y le hablo con señas a Driek, era hora de irse de la fiesta que estaba a punto de amanecer en el lugar. El holandés corrió hacia con ellos y vio a Andrei aun borracho, después miro a Scott y suspiro resignado.

-¿Y qué hay de Glen?

-El imbécil esta follando, lo olvidaré solo por hoy, el sabe el camino a casa. –Agrego mientras sacaba casi a rastras a Andrei, Driek decidió ayudarlo a cargarlo y le hicieron la señal a un taxi que pasaba por ahí. Se subieron y se fueron directamente al departamento del escocés.

Al llegar, Driek lanzo a Andrei al sillón, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, provocando que soltara un quejido, rodara y cayera nuevamente al suelo.

-¿Cuántas latas bebiste, imbécil? –Pregunto Driek, alzando una ceja y un poco molesto. La respuesta del rumano solo fue que alzara su mano con sus cinco dedos extendidos dando la cantidad, cinco latas de cervezas.

-Mierda, contigo… -Exclamo Scott mientras se masajeaba la sien, prendiendo un cigarro y dándole caladas de casi 5 segundos y terminándoselo en dos toques. Driek miro el reloj, que marcaba las tres y cuarenta y siete minutos de la madrugada, tenía que irse ya había descuidado bastante su hogar y a su hermana también.

-Me voy. –Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió pero se detuvo al escuchar a Scott hablar.

-Antes de irte… ¿Averiguaste algo?

-Lo hablamos en privado otro día, nos vemos… -Salió y cerró la puerta completamente solos a Andrei y Scott.

Scott solo miraba a Andrei intentando levantarse y sentarse en el sillón nuevamente, lo logró con un poco de dificultades y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos, mientras se encontraba recargado en el apoyo del mueble. El pelirrojo se acerco cuidadosamente y se sentó a un lado de él prendiendo la tele. Sus dos hermanos menores se habían perdido ese día, ya que a altas horas de la madrugada aun no estaban en el departamento. Levanto su rostro perezosamente y cayó en las piernas del escocés mirándolo fijamente. Estiro suevamente su brazo y comenzó a picar la mejilla, consiguiendo que Scott se sonrojara.

-Basta.

-No

-Dije, basta.

-Que no.

-Mierda. –Detuvo su mano, con delicadeza la bajo cuidadosamente hasta el abdomen del menor, Andrei no soltó su mano, Scott comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. La entrelazo lentamente con la suya, y el rumano sonrió.- ¿Qué?

-Nada… -Levanto su otro brazo y siguió picando inocentemente la mejilla del pelirrojo.- Me… Me gustan tus ojos. –Scott se sonrojo ante tal comentario, no pudo evitar el sentir su rostro arder, suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

-A mí los tuyos.

-Lo sé. –Contesto mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos y picando la mejilla. Scott se asombro al ver los colmillos del menor, la curiosidad lo obligaba a tocarlos delicadamente para no lastimarlo. Y lo hizo, tocando el pequeño filo de estos.

-¿Son reales?

-Sí… Genética. –Se levanto de donde se encontraba.- Tengo demasiado calor aquí… -Agregó mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el saco que cargaba, Scott corto ligeramente su dedo con el colmillo que tocaba curioso, una pequeña gota de sangre salía del dedo lastimado, Andrei lo miro, tomo la mano entre las suyas y lamio la gota de sangre sin preocupación alguna, el pelirrojo solo se volvió a sonrojar.- ¿Qué? –Pregunto un poco agresivo al ver la reacción del otro.

-Nada. –Retiro su mano delicadamente de las manos del rumano, y se acerco más de lo permitido hacia una de las blancas mejillas sonrojadas del menor. Andrei sentía la respiración del pelirrojo, y se quedo quieto esperando el siguiente movimiento del escocés. Un beso delicado fue grabado en la mejilla izquierda y un leve susurro.- Me gustas.

-E-Espera… -Se alejo un poco nervioso al escuchar el susurro en su oído.

-¿Qué? –La mirada de Scott ya no era la misma de siempre, ahora parecía que tenía un poco más de brillo.

-Nada… -Desvió su mirada y sintió como lo atraían suavemente. Scott siguió viendo la televisión.- Tú igual a mi… -Dijo mientras miraba el techo un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho. Scott lo miro detenidamente para que volviera a verlo, Andrei incomodado por la mirada no pudo negarse ni en lo más mínimo a mirarlo nuevamente. Seguía ebrio pero aun así se mantenía en guardia por las insinuaciones extrañas del pelirrojo. Se mantuvo quieto, la respiración de Scott podía sentirla en sus labios, y los labios del pelirrojo se acercaron peligrosamente hasta casi rozarlos, provocándolo suavemente e incitándolo a caer en los suyos, se detuvo a tan solo unos pocos milímetros de los labios del menor, sonrió y dejo un beso, moría por probarlos y lo estaba haciendo, Andrei respondió al beso, lento e inexperto.

Scott comenzó a tomar control de la pequeña situación, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Andrei e intento profundizar un poco el beso, los dos se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire, se miraron el uno al otro y Andrei fue el que tomo iniciativa volviéndolo a besar de la misma manera y profundizo el beso.

_I was confused by the powers that be/ Estaba confundido por la energía que había._

Scott respondió rápidamente, pero al momento en que iba a quedar el arriba de Andrei, miro el reloj, ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y era mejor irse a descansar.

Claro, descansar y tratándose de Scott.

Cargo al rumano hasta su cama y lo aventó haciendo que volviera a rebotar pero este no hizo sonido de algún quejido, permaneció inmóvil mirando el techo mientras el escocés se le subía encima y continuaba con el beso, el cual volvió a ser correspondido con un poco más de intensidad.

_Forgetting names and faces/ Olvidando nombres y rostros._

Andrei le retiro con rudeza la camiseta a Scott y Scott le desabrocho los botones a él, después el rumano dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna del mayor y se sonrojo demasiado al sentir lo que se encontraba Scott solo sonrió divertido quitándole la playera a Andrei, y sus pantalones también habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Scott sabía perfectamente que aun no podía aprovecharse del menor estando ebrio, tal vez no por ahora pero estaba seguro que lo haría después, se deshizo de su pantalón quedando completamente en bóxers y siguieron besándose apasionadamente, giro tomando las caderas del rumano para ponerlo arriba de él y admirar su abdomen bien marcado, Andrei tocaba con curiosidad el estomago del pelirrojo. Giraron por última vez, quedando nuevamente Andrei en la posición en la que se encontraba en un principio, miro al escocés con una sonrisa y pereza en sus ojos que comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, Scott quería seguir jugando con él pero sintió la pesadez atacar sus ojos y cayó a un lado de él, tomando las sabanas y tapándose para no pasar el frio de la mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente Andrei despertó, abrió sus ojos y la luz del sol casi lo cegaba por la intensidad de la misma, una jaqueca horrible lo ataco y se giro a su derecha para encontrarse con el pelirrojo acostado boca abajo con su espalda al desnudo y ¿en bóxers?

En bóxers.

-Pero… -Levantó las sabanas y él se encontró en la misma situación, ¿Qué mierdas le había pasado anoche? Scott se despertó ante los movimientos bruscos que el rumano hacia y se giro para cubrir su mirada siendo cegada por la luz del sol, bostezo y se recargo en la cabecera de su cama peinando su cabellera hacia atrás.

-Buenos días. –Saludo Scott como si nada. Andrei se sonrojo al verlo sin camiseta y en bóxers.

-¿Por… porque estamos en ropa interior? –Pregunto nervioso.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Scott alzo una ceja fastidiado por la luz del sol.

-N-No… -Andrei bajo la mirada avergonzado y cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana de la cama de Scott. El pelirrojo alboroto el pelo del menor mientras se levantaba para ir al baño. El rumano se quedo observando la ventana, se levanto para admirar mejor y se encontró con la sorpresa de que donde Scott vive es casi en uno de los últimos pisos de un edificio.

Scott salió del baño de su habitación, observando al rumano mirando por la ventana, lo examino de arriba abajo y sonrió para sí recordando lo que había sucedido anoche. Se sentó en una orilla de su cama mientras veía la pared y Andrei se retiro de la ventana y tomo su ropa. Sentía un poco de vergüenza, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedió horas atrás.

-¿Ya te irás? –pregunto Scott mientras volvía a recostarse en su cama. Andrei volteo a verlo, sonrojado y gruñendo levemente.- Te veías lindo cuando estabas embriagado.

-Que mentira. –Abotonaba su playera.

-Claro que no. –Scott sonrió.

-Yo no bebo. –Dijo entre dientes mientras se ponía nuevamente su pantalón.

-¿Seguro? Driek te vio, todos mis amigos te vieron… Todos Andrei. No puedes negarlo.

-Me deje llevar. –Agrego mientras subía la cremallera de su pantalón.

Scott se levanto un poco molesto y acorralo a Andrei, acercando su rostro intentando robarle otro beso. El rumano no hizo movimiento alguno de autodefensa, comenzaba a sentir que algo así había vivido antes, como un _dejavú, _sintiendo nuevamente la respiración del escocés en sus labios era algo demasiado tentador, quería besarlo. Cerró sus ojos y se acerco a los labios de Scott, el pelirrojo también hizo lo mismo, pero se vieron interrumpidos en el momento.

-Scott… Prepare… -Jonathan entro azotando la puerta de la habitación, se quedo quieto observando la imagen un poco traumante para los ojos jóvenes e inocentes del pecoso mayor.

* * *

Sé que demore un poco en subirlo pero bueno, aqui les dejo el cap espero lo disfruten y pues... Ya regrese a clases a ver si tengo algun rato libre para seguir escribiendo jeje en fin... saludos y nos vemos luego~

**P.D:** Los fragmentos que se presencian en italica son de la cancion Meds de Placebo.


End file.
